


I'm Still Alive

by Oilux



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Bill - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dipper, Complete, Cop Bill, Drug Use, M/M, Prostitution, Sex, Stripper Dipper, dubcon, implied sex, my first omegaverse, noncon, this fic is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: I'm like a soldier coming home for the first timeI dodged a bullet and I walked across a landmineOh, I'm still aliveBeta's had no place in the world, in society. Who wanted a thing that was between two others, that truly didn't make a mark on the world. Dipper never let that keep him down, never let that stop him.Bill Cipher was an alpha, meant to be commanding. One night of working undercover, and everything changed. Maybe for the better this time.





	1. Differences in Biology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisywrites/gifts).



> My first omegaverse fic! This has always been something that I love,  
> it was about time that I wrote something for it. This was heavily inspired by someone I met a long time ago, but they're not in my life anymore. I won't even dedicate this to them, because honestly they don't deserve it.
> 
> Instead, this fic will be dedicated to my great friend dippsydaisy on tumblr. Thank you for all your support~

Everyone has their place in the world. Alphas bring home a paycheck and work hard, they defend everything they care about. Omegas make a home for themselves and raise children. Betas, on the other hand, didn’t really have a place. There wasn’t a place for betas at work, they couldn’t do it as well as alphas. They couldn’t raise children, they wouldn’t raise them as well as omegas could. 

Dipper Pines, of course, just happened to be a beta.

When he was younger, he didn’t really care. Was he meant to care? It didn’t seem like such a big deal, and it really shouldn’t be. Mabel was an alpha who had little to worry about. She had many more options, she had the chance to go to school and see what she could do for her life, and Dipper...Dipper didn’t.

Omegas weren’t expected to go to school, and a lot of them didn’t have to either. Most found an alpha to settle down with my the time that high school ended, and for those who didn’t, families kept them inside until they found a suitable mate. Alphas were the ones who were expected to go off to school and make something of themselves.

For betas, they were strange. What was one to do with a being that could take on traits of an alpha and an omega? It was simple, the people had no idea what to do. Betas didn’t belong with the others, they didn’t belong in school after general education, they didn’t belong at home raising children. For Dipper Pines, as soon as high school ended, he was left alone in the world wondering just what he should be doing with his life and turned down for almost every single type of employment.

Their parents had dropped them off at their uncle’s for what was meant to be one summer. It was a summer full of adventure, when Dipper learned that Stanford was still trying to get another doctorate despite being old in age and not having gone to school for a long time. Mabel had knitted many sweaters, and at the end of summer, when they were meant to go home from an adventure of a summer, their parents had simply never shown up.

Stan had comforted them as the sun sank below the horizon, and their parents still didn’t show up at the designated spot. As they went home to relax and try to not cry over the thought of being abandoned, Ford had learned that their parents had moved, abandoning their house in Piedmont to start over, just this time without two kids weighing them down.

For everything their uncles did for them, they took in the twins without a word, not even questioning or taking in a protest. Stanford tracked down their parents long enough to have them sign legal papers for the twins, and Dipper couldn’t say he was sad to leave California. Oregon was so much more interesting anyways.

His uncles didn’t say anything when Dipper aged and presented as a beta, but he could almost smell the disappointment in them. Dipper didn’t know what he expected from himself, when he was younger and he had no idea where he fit. It just seemed right that it would follow him into his adult life.

Mabel still treated him the same way, not saying anything as he presented as a beta, even when she presented as an alpha barely a day later. It seemed like just a little bit of time passed before they had graduated high school, and Mabel was checking out colleges to go to, and Dipper heard Stan and Ford talking about how they were going to afford this.

“We could barely afford keeping the kids here.” Ford whispered to Stan late at night, when Dipper had just walked down for a midnight snack. “I didn’t think Dipper would…”

“I didn’t think that either, but we have to figure a way out of this. We’re the only ones they have.” Dipper looked around the corner just in time to see Stan run a hand through his hair, messing up his grey hair even more.

“I know… I just don’t know what to do.” Ford normally wasn’t one for no answers, but really, Dipper didn’t know what to expect.

He was a burden on his family, he knew that, but it was different to actually hear. After that night, he had walked back to bed with a heavy weight on his heart, trying to think of just what he could do to make this right.

Dipper told himself that he didn’t want to be a burden anymore, and that’s how he found himself standing outside on of the few places that would actually hire betas, even if it was a place that he swore he would never go into himself. It was degrading, but it was what was needed, wasn’t it?

With a deep breath, Dipper stepped into the strip club with a heavy heart, looking for work. He walked out with a new persona, and a knowledge that he was going to make money from now on, but at the very least he would do something useful for his family.

If his uncles noticed anything about how he would work at night and come home in the bright hours of the morning, they didn’t say anything. Mabel would stare at him when he walked home with hickeys on his neck, and a limp in his step from taking back customers to the rooms they had, but really, he wasn’t going to the the reason that Mabel couldn’t go to college. There were too many alphas who wanted a beta in secret, who wanted to hide their shame and pretend they weren’t doing something dishonorable by paying for a service Dipper wasn’t exactly sure he was willing to give.

“Hey, so where are you gonna go to school?” Dipper asked, stretching as he rose late in the afternoon, shirt lifting for just a moment to reveal bruises on his stomach, all in distinct handprints. The clients paid well to put those there, Dipper reasoned, even if he felt disgusting with the marks on him. 

“Yeah, I was thinking University of Portland,” Mabel said after a long pause, that Dipper chalked up to her thinking. He nodded, already thinking about how much this was going to cost them. Mabel deserved the best, and he would go as far as it took for her. 

“Sounds perfect, I heard they have good art programs.” Dipper poured himself a bowl of cereal, taking a seat next to Mabel. 

“They do, I'm really excited.” Mabel said it with so much conviction and real excitement, that any thought of quitting his job to find something better fled his mind. He wouldn't be able to find anything else as well paying, and even then he wasn't guaranteed a job. 

“Oh, how's your new job going? Do you like it?” Mabel asked excitedly. Dipper had told her that he was working at the factory at night, even though the place had been abandoned since they were young. Dipper nodded, covering a yawn behind his hand. 

“It's hard work, but worth it for the pay.” Dipper shrugged. If Mabel suspected anything, she was being sneaky about it, since Dipper still thought he was being secretive enough. “Let me know when you need money for books and stuff, don't bother Grunkle Stan with it.”

“Okay, Dipdop.” Mabel chirped excitedly. “So they don't mind that you're a...a beta?”

Dipper didn't often give his sister a sharp look, but he gave her one now, one that Mabel didn't even quiver at. The way she said he was a beta, it was as though she was cursing but didn't want to get in trouble. After a moment, Dipper just shrugged. 

“They don't seem to care, they never talk about it.”

Why would they? They were happy to have a beta who could pretend to be an omega, and pretend to be an alpha. Dipper could do two jobs at once, for the shy alphas who wanted to get used to being around omegas, and for the alphas who were ashamed to admit they wanted to be dominated. 

Mabel finished whatever she was doing, giving Dipper a hug before scampering off to bother their uncles. Dipper checked the time, sighing as he realized he would have to go to work soon. At least he would be making a lot of money.

* * *

Settle down, get a job, and have a family. By the time Bill was eighteen, all of his friends had found an omega to settle with and spend their time on. Bill simply hadn't found the right person, people said. After all, that's how alphas found who they wanted for an omega, by smell. Bill didn't really want to settle, if he was being honest with himself. He didn't understand the want to protect, the sudden knowledge that he was apparently meant to meet an omega and then know that this was the person he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. 

Life was not that simple. Bill ignored the way people would shake their heads and tell him he just had to wait until he found that person, that then he would understand what he was going without. Bill didn't care anymore, not about what he was going without. If someone was really meant to mean that much to him, they would appear by now. 

He graduated high school, immediately setting off to college. Bill didn't last long there, not finding it interesting enough. Strangely enough, for everyone who thought he would start up a company or make something of himself, Bill ended up joining the police academy. The power it offered was something he couldn't deny, as power was always a coaxing point for him. In that way, he was just like other alphas. 

When his family had died, they left him a nice nest egg to rest on as he went through the academy, until he graduated and became a cop. Even then, as soon as started work, Bill hardly touched it. One of his coworkers told him that he was like a dragon hoarding his gold, and Bill couldn't even disagree. 

He told himself that it would be too much, managing a large town. Barely a year into being a police officer, Bill put in a transfer to a small town that was apparently high on the list for extra officers. No one had ever lasted long since it required a certain amount of patience to listen to the two resident officers. Bill liked the challenge though, and just wanted to see how long it would take for him to rise through the ranks there. 

Suddenly he found himself in a town with people who just seemed to go about their business. Bill walked the beats, getting used to the people and buildings, working on knowing the paths and crossroads. The town only had a couple of places, just big enough to have schools and other stores. The diner quickly became Bill’s favorite place, and the waitress had his order memorized after he came in two different times. She was a nice woman, and an excellent source of gossip.

“Don't you ever go on Trembly Way, the boys there will eat you alive.” She had been teasing, but there was a spark of seriousness in her eye that told Bill she meant her words. Bill only nodded and asked for another cup of coffee. 

He never did go there by himself either. The first time he went was in the patrol car, the windows rolled down as he simply looked. A couple people loitering around sneered at him, but Bill just stared and kept driving. It seemed unless he wanted to be caught, he shouldn't come in uniform. 

So with a couple half hearted excuses to Blubs and Durland, Bill had convinced them to let him have an extra day off. All he really needed to do was give any excuse, they two men so used to being alone that they didn't think Bill was needed. They were grateful for his help, but they thought they could handle the workload on their own. 

So barely two days after his first round around the bad neighborhood, Bill found himself walking around at night, watching some alphas exchange drugs and tell Bill  he was a far always away from the city. However, they did give him directions of a popular place, apparently one of the few good places in town. Bill stood outside the strip club before heading in, already starting to think that Gravity Falls was a bit bigger than he had thought. 


	2. Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a super terrible last couple weeks, so there was no update last week. Thank you for your patience.

The thrumming of music in the air was what got Bill’s attention first. It resonated inside his chest as he walked through the door, still able to hear the heavy metal door slam shut behind him. His nose was immediately assaulted with the heavy scent of arousal, from alphas who were looking for a good time, and the flowery scent of omegas who were there. Bill tried not to breath in deeply, not until he got used to the scents there. 

“Hello there, handsome.” The voice was slightly loud for volume just to coo in his ear. Bill leaned away from the omega, a rich flowery scent almost pouring off the woman. She smelled fake. 

“Hey.” Bill gave an awkward, more familiar greeting. “Is it okay if I just go in?”

Bill got an nod and a dismissive wave, the woman no longer interested if he wasn't going to start shelling out money. Bill went inside to where people were lingering, a couple people in booths smoking, some getting dances, and even a couple on stage. Bill found it interesting, he wasn't going to deny that, he just wanted to take the place down. There had to be something illegal going on. 

“Take a seat wherever you want, darling.” Another voice didn't seem directed at him, and Bill turned his head just in time to see a woman walk off with a tray of drinks and into a doorway. 

He felt so out of his element, considering the fact that this was his first time doing any kind of undercover work, despite how it was without the blessing of Blubs or Durland. He didn't have his gun or his badge on him, and that just made it worse. Bill felt naked, even when compared to the dancers who were up on stage wearing hardly anything. 

“What's your poison?” This time it was a man taking his order, and Bill blurted out the very first thing that came to mind. 

“Margarita?” Bill hadn't had a drink in a long time, but he could recall that he had liked that one. 

“How about I send someone over? We still got fresh meat here, if you're interested.” Bill had come with a pocket full of cash just in case he needed to use it, but now he wasn't sure. Though getting close to someone here might actually let him know more about the illegal activities he was sure we're going on. 

Apparently deciding had taken too long though, and before Bill could realize he got lost in his thoughts, there was also a brunet at his table, leaning over it to stare at him with wide brown eyes that almost screamed innocence. The brunet also had Bill’s margarita in hand, giving that to Bill after he had stared long enough. 

“Well, they're just giving me the handsomest clients tonight, aren't they?” The brunet asked, and Bill immediately took a very large gulp of his drink at the words. He was just here to play a part, wasn't he?

“It's my first time here, I'm Bill.” He even sounded nervous. He totally wasn't, but he sounded extremely nervous. 

The brunet went from bending at the waist over his table to sitting next to him, too close for comfort but not actually touching him. Bill almost stiffened, but right as the brunet sat down, Bill got the largest whiff of whatever perfume the man was wearing. It was absolutely intoxicating, and Bill had to fight himself not to lean forward and press his nose against the stranger's neck. 

“I'm Dipper.” The brunet finally seemed to have a name, leaning closer to Bill as well. Bill nodded slightly, taking another gulp of his margarita that was now half way done. He shouldn't even be drinking. 

“So, what's your pleasure? What brings you to a place like this?” Dipper asked, waving his hand around him. Bill shrugged slightly, not about to explain that he was a cop. 

“I just moved here, I was trying to explore the town and I found myself here.” Bill placed his drink on the table so he wouldn't be tempted. “What made you chose this as a job?”

Apparently that was the wrong question to ask, as the brunet immediately tensed slightly and pulled away. Bill almost whined when he realized that meant the intoxicating smell was going to go with him, but he didn't move to pull Dipper back. After a long moment, Dipper relaxed once more on the seat next to him. 

“Just looking for fun.” Dipper’s reply sounded practiced, almost fake. Bill didn't want to press though, not when he had an opening. He scooted just a little closer to Dipper, for a moment revealing the way he tensed up, and the scent tinged with nervousness. 

“You seem a lot of fun to me.” Bill leaned his head closer to Dipper. “You smell divine as well. What cologne are you wearing?”

The overly flowered perfumed scents coming from others was completely drowned out sitting next to Dipper, and Dipper himself had to agree. This alpha sitting next to him reeked of power and dominance, making Dipper’s chest warm. It was even stranger to Dipper, who normally wasn't as affected by alpha smells as a beta. 

“Nothing, darling, why don't I get you another drink?” Dipper reached over, grabbing Bill’s margarita and downing the rest of it before Bill could complain. Not that Bill would have, but Dipper wanted an excuse to get away. 

A quiet murmur of agreement later, Bill watched as Dipper disappeared into the back. Bill leaned his head against the chair he was on, getting up and moving to an open booth, just to have more room to stretch out and enjoy himself. Bill scrubbed his face with his hands to get some kind of hold of himself. 

Dipper, meanwhile, in the back, leaned against a wall, getting another drink in his hand without even asking. It was always risky being set up with a new client, especially an alpha who had never been there before. Dipper didn't know anything about the man, other than the fact he smelled good and that his name was Bill. At least he was handsome. Some of the other clients he got were just hard to look at. 

Grabbing a glass of water for himself, Dipper looked around for his new client before he spotted him at a booth instead. Dipper was lucky that no one had tried to poach the man, but Dipper was starting to think that no one else would, not with the pure aura of dominance that Bill was putting out. 

“Miss me?” Dipper asked in a light voice, as though he wasn't struggling to think straight around the man. That scent was still intoxicating to him. 

“You know it.” Bill leaned his head on his hand, staring at Dipper, who flushed at the gaze. “Why do you work here?”

Dipper didn't even bother to hide how he rolled his eyes. Apparently that was not a question he was getting out of anytime soon. The truth would probably make him more vulnerable, but Dipper didn't know anyone who actually worked here willingly. 

“Why did you come here tonight?” Bill was quiet at Dipper’s question, causing a small smirk to grace Dipper’s face. “I guess we both have our secrets, don't we?”

He eventually got a nod from Bill, which made Dipper just want to sigh with relief. Though that relief didn't last long as suddenly Bill was moving closer to him, leaning down so their faces were almost touching. Dipper sucked in a breath of air, almost able to taste the scent of the alpha on his tongue as he stared up at Bill with wide eyes. Why was it so different if Bill got close to him? Other clients got closer in ways that Bill hadn't, and Dipper never felt this flustered. 

“Well, since I'm here, aren't you meant to give me a dance?” Dipper almost melted when he felt Bill’s lips against his ear. The alpha could honestly say that he was having too much fun right now, teasing Dipper endlessly. 

“That's not free, Bill.” Dipper’s hand went out to gently finger the collar of Bill’s white button up. “I'm sure you'd like an exclusive show in the back room though.”

Dipper couldn’t have said anything more perfectly for Bill to suddenly snap back into the present. He wasn’t here to have a good time, or enjoy himself. He was a cop who was looking for a way to bring this place down, to outsmart Blubs and Durland so he could be named the captain of this small town. Dipper’s hand went to the back of his nape, gently brushing his fingers through the fringe of blond hair.

“What happens in the back room?” Bill asked instead, leaning into the touches. Dipper gave a smile, thinking he had a handsome alpha in his claws and ready to spend money.

“Whatever you want, baby, it’s one fifty an hour.” Dipper was almost sitting in his lap, nose nearly brushing against Bill’s neck. He had the most money getting alphas in the back room, why not make a bit more? Some of them were cruel, and knew just what he wanted, but it was worth the money. He could make his sister happy in college, and he could live with the knowledge that he was making money and not being a burden anymore.

“Don’t you have an alpha?” Bill asked instead, to which he could actually say he was relieved when Dipper shook his head in denial. “No alpha, here alone, making money, you’re not an omega, are you?”

Bill shouldn’t be talking anymore, he should be taking the chance to go into the back room and see what was going on there. For all he knew, this guy could be underaged without a home, but Dipper didn’t strike him that way. Dipper stiffened, pulling away slightly but Bill wrapped his arms tightly around the brunet. He moved swiftly, confining Dipper in the booth, arms pressed against the back to keep Dipper from escaping. 

“If you’re not here for that, what are you here for?” Dipper asked instead, eyes narrowed and his cheeks still flushed. Either Bill had no idea how he was coming off as so dominating, or if he just wanted to see if Dipper would cower. “Come on, you think you’re the only one here looking for a good time?”

“I don’t think that, I think you’re here because you have to.” Bill said. “So, a beta? I haven’t encountered one of those in a long time.”

Dipper didn’t meet his gaze, honestly wondering if his scent was what gave it away. Most alphas said that betas smelled like absolutely nothing, that’s why most of the betas wore perfumes to mask their scent from being anything else than what it was. Omegas were known for having flowery scents, after all.

“If you’re not going to start paying for my time, then I’ll spend it elsewhere.” Dipper pushed roughly against Bill’s chest, hard enough to make Bill lean back just a little, and probably get in trouble with his bosses if they had seen it. They weren’t meant to refuse clients.

Yet Bill leaned back, grabbing his wallet and pulling out a twenty and shoving it in Dipper’s face. Dipper caught a glimpse of one dollar bills and other things, but before he knew it, the wallet was gone and Dipper was left holding a twenty.

“What’s your favorite color?” Bill asked, hand wrapping possessively around Dipper’s wrist and forbidding any kind of escape. Dipper sighed, leaning his head against the booth and instantly back against Bill. He couldn’t afford to waste time on someone who wasn’t willing to pay.

“Orange, or blue.” Dipper said after a long moment. “What’s yours?”

“Gold.” Bill took a chance, easing Dipper into his lap. “Why do you smell so divine?”

Dipper really didn’t have an answer, because he couldn’t even answer why he thought Bill smelled amazing as well. Dipper just shrugged, freeing his wrist from Bill’s hold in order to look up at the alpha. 

“Club’s closing, babe, wanna get a back room or not?” Dipper asked, still imagining his persona of the stripper. He wouldn’t lose this job because of one alpha.

After a moment, Bill hummed, but shook his head. Dipper was honestly surprised, but nodded, not about to press, he was exhausted.

“Can I come and see you tomorrow?” Dipper looked up in surprise as Bill pulled out his wallet once more. “If you work.”

Dipper nodded after a moment, accepting another twenty, which was more than he made on the floor all night, watching as Bill gulped down another margarita and headed out of the club. Dipper was watching as the alpha sauntered out of the club. He had no idea how Bill was gloating for himself for having an in to figure out what really happened at the club and the dark parts of Gravity Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to stay updated on this story? Ask questions about this AU? Click [here](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) to stay tuned and get live updates!


	3. Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader, Naga on Flight Rising! If you play Flight Rising and wish to add me, my username on there is Oilux.

Bill was late the next night. He showed up almost an hour after the club had opened, if it could even be called a club.  He walked in more comfortable than he had last night. Once he became well known there, he'd be allowed to see just what went on in the back of the club. Sure, a part of him argued that he could have just gone with Dipper when invited back, but he also knew that it wouldn't give him the same amount of control. 

“Hey, handsome.” The same woman as before greeted him at the door. “Two nights in a row? Some omega must have caught your eye, huh?”

Bill had almost brushed past her, but her words made him pause and turn back to her. Dipper hadn't denied that he was a beta, but if he was really an omega, why hide it? Betas didn't exactly have the easiest time in life. 

“You guys don't hire betas? Alphas?” Bill leaned against the doorway, giving her his best smile and already curious for more information. She beamed at the attention, and Bill didn't think she got paid very well just sitting there by the door. She had messy bright red lipstick on, applied as though in a rush. Did they all wear makeup?

“Darling, there's a reason why we're called ‘Omega House’ and not anything else.” She reached out, placing her hand on his arm. Bill saw a spot of red lipstick staining her teeth. After a moment, he shrugged off her touch, heading back to the room. 

“If you see Dipper, send him my way.” He was late, but he didn't think Dipper would be too busy. Bill wasn't willing to relinquish his in to the club just yet. 

Dipper wasn't even on the floor; he was in the back, gently applying concealer on the bruises on his neck and cheeks. When Bill hadn't shown up immediately, he had placed himself with the next alpha who walked in, a man who enjoyed threats and inflicting pain a bit more than he should. 

“Sweetie, there's a man asking for you. Look at you gettin’ regulars already,” a woman teased, a small hint of jealousy in her eyes. “He's the same one as last night too.”

Dipper ignored the way his heart rate sped up slightly. Why couldn't he seem to remember the first rule of working in this place? Don't get attached. Don't think your life is going to be a movie, because it's not. Alphas get what they want and leave.

“You okay?” Ruby asked, poking Dipper’s head. “Take a night off from the back room, sweetie, you need it.”

Dipper could only nod. The bruises were getting worse, his body was sore, and he needed a night off. The workers weren't expected to go back to the room, but whatever money they made back there was theirs, and they didn't have to share. 

Not caring for how badly he applied the makeup or how it hardly matched his skin tone, Dipper surmised that it at least looked decent, and finally rose with a sigh. He wanted to go home and sleep, but his shift had just started. 

Bill was sitting in the same booth as before, leaning his head on his hands as he waited for Dipper. Dipper could actually see the moment that Bill caught a whiff of his scent, the alpha turning his head sharply in his direction with a wide grin. Dipper waved awkwardly, making his way through the crowd and sliding into the booth next to Bill. 

“You're late, darling.” Dipper’s voice was quiet, right next to his ear. Bill took the initiative and wrapped his arm around Dipper. “I missed you.”

“Cute,” Bill said in return, his tone just slightly disbelieving. Dipper didn't bother to push the point, because really any person would miss the client who paid them forty bucks to sit around and talk for a bit. 

There was silence between them, the thrumming of the music resonating through their chests. Bill thought of something to say, wondering if he could ask about what happened at the club or how long they could sit in silence before Dipper would insist on being paid.

Bill moved slightly, his fingers brushing over Dipper’s hips in his a movement that made Dipper wince and shift slightly. Bill paused, frowning down at Dipper in a way that made the brunet’s eyes widen and for him to still.

“What’s wrong?” Bill asked, getting close enough to where his lips dragged against Dipper’s ear. Bill loved being able to feel the shudder go down Dipper’s spine.

“Nothing, forget about it babe.” Dipper whimpered when Bill’s finger only dug into his skin, not lifting the shirt up, but making his touch firm enough to not shake off.

“How much for one of those back rooms?” Bill almost growled, just making Dipper more uncomfortable in his lap. “Dipper.”

“What?” Dipper snapped, this time actually grabbing Bill’s hand and prying it off of him. He could only move Bill’s hand off of him, but he did get Bill’s hand off of him. Bill growled, a deep sound that was just barely heard over the music, but it made Dipper freeze.

“No one should be hurting you.” Bill’s voice was a rumble, his hands firm enough to where Dipper wouldn't be able to move from close to him. 

“You're hurting me.”

Dipper’s words made Bill freeze, even as he just wanted to tighten his grip. Dipper hissed, trying wiggle away from Bill or at least make his grip lighter. After a long moment, Bill did let go, leaning back to carefully examine Dipper’s throat and face. 

“Seems like a shit job if they let their employees get hurt.” Bill said, suddenly dragging his fingers over the hastily applied makeup on Dipper’s throat. “Why don't you get something better?”

“I've tried,” Dipper growled, a hint of warning in it. “There, does it make you happy to know that I don't exactly like being a stripper?”

“A little, but you do have the body for it.” Bill didn't even miss a beat. “Pine Tree.”

Dipper paused, feeling Bill’s fingers at his throat that reminded him a bit too much of the customer who had thought choking him would be fun. Bill’s fingers were light though, only putting enough pressure to wipe away the makeup. 

“Pine Tree?”

Bill hummed, tracing his fingers over what Dipper could only assume was a bruise, in the distinct shape of a tree. When all of the makeup was gone and Dipper’s delicate, bruise-laced throat was revealed, Bill pulled back, letting Dipper have his space. Dipper wished he had one of Mabel’s sweaters to cover up his neck. 

“So, you're an omega?” Bill asked instead, leaning his head on the table. Dipper frowned, not sure if he should deny or actually agree. Omegas were what alphas wanted, wasn't it?

“You either lied to me yesterday, or you didn't.” Bill kept talking, noticing Dipper’s dilemma but trying not to comment on that. “Don't think about what I want to hear, tell me what you're thinking.”

“Why do you keep trying to get into my head?” Dipper asked instead of answering, surprising Bill by pushing against his chest and standing up. “Look, it's been nice but you don't seem to get that I'm here to work, not to chat it up.”

“Is there a problem?” Dipper’s manager asked, his voice just barely laced with a threat and concern at the same time. Bill and Dipper had no idea who he was trying to talk to. 

“Not at all, your server was just playing out the part I wanted, and doing it perfectly. Though he was just about to tell me where I could pay for his services.” Bill cooed itout in a way that did make Dipper roll his eyes. It sounded fake even to him. “I was also wondering if there was just a way for me to reserve time with Dipper. He is my favorite.”

The glare that Dipper sent Bill could have melted through steel, but it was completely ignored by everyone else. The manager was happy to have a repeat customer, Bill was happy that the situation had been defused, and the only one not happy was Dipper. Though it was hard to be happy in his position. 

“You two should get a room in the back, then you can do whatever you want and no one will interrupt.” The manager said, making Dipper balk and shake his head. He really needed a break from the back room, not another night there. 

Bill shifted and stretched slightly, yawning behind his hand. He didn’t actually feel tired, and he had barely had anything to drink before. Only glancing at Dipper, he made a quick decision, one that he was sure was about to make someone upset with him.

“That actually sounds great. Dipper, mind showing me the way?” Bill put on his best smile, not even bothering to hide the wide grin from his face at the way Dipper’s face pinched. 

“Of course,” Dipper bit out.

Maneuvering their way past the manager and through the throngs of other people all in their own little world. Dipper crossed his arms, glaring at anyone who came near him and even going as far as to push a couple people who stumbled into his way.

Still, it took less than a minute for them to end up in a room, which was actually more furnished than Bill was expecting. He whistled at the sight of the bed and the ottoman, even at the dresser which probably contained some less than innocent items. Dipper continued to glare at him, but Bill ignored it.

“Alright, you got what you wanted. Happy now?” Dipper snapped. Bill laughed, moving over and sitting on the bed. It creaked underneath his weight.

“Very.”

Bill reached out, grasping Dipper’s arm and pulling him just hard enough to make Dipper fall beside him. Dipper yelped, hands going out in defense of his face and a panicked look that made Bill pull back for just a moment.

He couldn’t help himself though, Bill moved, pressing just enough of his weight against Dipper to pin him to the bed. The shift in the air was noticeable almost immediately, Bill staring down at Dipper who carefully turned his face away from Bill and hid it in the bedspread.

Bill didn’t move for a while, just watching. Everything inside him screamed  _ mine, mine, mine,  _ and he fought internally with himself over the urge just to lean down and claim. It would have been so easy. Dipper was right there and Bill had never wanted someone so badly before. Yet just the barest of tremors in Dipper’s body, the way he shook and the bruises on his neck, made Bill pull back. 

He was on assignment. Bill had to remember that. He was there to find out what was going on in the club and see if anything was illegal, not get caught up in one beta who smelled  _ divine  _ in ways Bill could never describe. 

Bill tentatively leaned forward, placing a light kiss on the tree -shaped bruise on Dipper’s throat. He could hear Dipper’s breath audibly stop, a shaking sound that made Bill’s chest ache. He pulled away resting, flopping down on the bed next to Dipper and yawning.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I think I’ll take a nap.” Bill stretched out, seeing Dipper sit up from the corner of his eye. “Care to join me?”

“A nap.” Dipper reiterated, shaking his head. “It’s one hundred fifty bucks an hour here, and you want to sleep?”

“Great, wake me up in one hour.” Bill wrapped his arm around Dipper’s waist, resting his head on Dipper’s stomach. Dipper was tense for a moment before he relaxed.

Bill didn’t fall asleep until he felt Dipper’s hand tentatively thread through his hair, petting him and lulling him into sleep. When he woke up an hour later, there was just a buzzing alarm, and Dipper’s lingering scent still clinging to the bedspread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to stay updated on this story? Ask questions about this AU? Click [here](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) to stay tuned and get live updates!


	4. Early Morning Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update's a bit late today because I had such a busy day! My mom is finally home from the hospital!

“Morning.” Bill yawned as he walked through the double doors of the police station. He passed the double doors of the drunk tank, only glancing in there for a moment to see if it held anyone other than the usual guys.

“Morning, Bill!” Blubs and Durland were way too cheery for Bill’s taste this early in the morning. Bill grunted in Blub’s general direction, raising a cup of coffee halfheartedly before he headed over to his desk.

“Oh boy, Bill you missed it! Blubs and I discovered this whole-” Durland waved his hands around, a distracted mess that Bill couldn’t follow “-thing going on! We got to arrest a bunch of people, our holding cells are filled! Did you see it?”

“No, I didn’t look there yet.” Bill took a long sip of his coffee, glancing down the hall. The holding cells were down there, only able to hold a couple people at a time. “Are the holding cells full?”

“Yup!” Durland shouted, making Bill cringe. “It was some, what did Blubs call it… Blubs! What did you call it again?”

Bill once more cringed at the yelling, resisting the urge to put his head in his hands as he heard Blubs floundering about in the other room. There was the distinct sound of something crashing, probably the same file cabinet that was resistingBlubs, falling down to the ground, as Blubs came out with a rather guilty look on his face. 

“A prostitution ring.” Blubs pulled up his belt as he talked, his words eliciting a frown from both Bill and Durland. 

“What’s that?” Durland asked.

“You found one here, in Gravity Falls?” Bill immediately grabbed more attention that Durland did. “How did that happen?”

“Oh, one of them girls asked Durland if he wanted to have a fun time.” Blubs huffed, while Durland laughed innocently at the memory. “When I tried to arrest her, she gave up the location for everyone else. Sure enough they were all standing at the corner waiting for other guys to arrive.” 

Bill nodded, leaving Blubs to explain to Durland just what happened and why they needed to arrest people who might have very well have been just standing on the street corner. Bill placed his coffee to the side, ignoring his two partners and heading down to the holding cells.

It was just what he imagined. People leaning against walls because they weren’t enough seats, leaning against each other because they were too exhausted to stand on their own. Some of them were asleep, but most were awake, staring at him blankly with indifference on their faces.

Only one face caught his attention though, a face that peeked at him over their bare knees. Bill didn’t recognize Dipper at first, not until their eyes met and Bill saw wide brown eyes. Dipper’s eyes widened slightly, staring at Bill in his full uniform, eyes unashamedly running up and down to take it all in. Bill stared back, seeing more bruises and smeared makeup than before, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

Bill took the keys out of his pocket, sliding the right one into the lock and pushing the door open. Dipper cautiously brought his knees to his chest, staring up at Bill, but all Bill did was extend a hand out, waiting for Dipper to take it.

“Dipper, come here.”

Everyone who heard the order flinched. Alphas hardly used that tone, the commanding center of a voice that absolutely refused to be ignored. Dipper slowly uncurled himself, taking a quick two steps forward and putting his hand in Bill’s.

As soon as Dipper was cleared of the cell, Bill slammed the door shut, his hand turning into a vice around Dipper’s own. Bill almost dragged Dipper from the room, heading back to the main precinct and grabbing the keys to his cruiser. 

“Bill?” Dipper asked softly, cautious to even say anything. The answering rumble that came from Bill’s chest was enough to make Dipper snap his jaw closed, going back to trying to get Bill to loosen his grip on his hand.

“Bill, what are you doing?” Blubs stepped up, trying to see who Bill was holding, but Bill placed himself between Dipper and Blubs. 

“It seems a misunderstanding has occurred here. Dipper’s mine. He must have been in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Bill’s voice was still a low grumble, but he didn’t try to order his fellow police officers around. Blubs started nodding before Bill had even completed his sentence.

“You go on and take him home then.” Blubs dragged Durland away before Durland could start badgering Bill with questions. “Come back soon!”

Bill tightly nodded, leading Dipper out of the police station and towards his cruiser. He opened the back door for Dipper before he got in the driver's seat and started driving to his home. 

“Bill,” Dipper started again, but only got silence from Bill. At least it wasn’t a growl or a grumble again. “Where are we going? You didn’t tell me you were a cop.”

Bill’s fingers were clenched so tightly around the steering wheel that Dipper could see his knuckles turn white. When Bill didn’t answer him, Dipper slammed his hand against the mesh keeping them separated.

“Tell me where we’re going.” Dipper ordered, silencing his omega instinct to obey.

Bill didn’t reply, pulling the car over in front of a house. He got out of the car, opening the door for Dipper and once more offering his hand. Dipper didn’t take it, getting out of the car and taking two steps to bolt off before Bill caught him around the waist.

“Let me go!” Dipper screamed, but no one even seemed to peek their heads out the window. Why would they? It just seemed like an alpha who was taking care of an unruly omega, and a cop at that. Bill sighed, throwing Dipper over his shoulder and heading inside.

“Shut up,” Bill snapped when Dipper started to shout for help again. “I have to go back to work, and you will wait here for me. You can help yourself to anything in the fridge, I really don’t care, but you  _ will  _ be waiting here when I get home. We have a lot to talk about.”

“Like hell I will!” Dipper snarled. “You don’t get to boss me around!”

“Dipper. Right now I am very upset, and you don’t want to talk to me when I’m upset. If you’re not here when I get back, I will find yo. Understood?”

Dipper hesitated before giving a sharp nod, chin almost hitting his chest from how quickly he ducked his head. Bill sighed through his nose, hesitantly reaching out and placing his hand on Dipper’s, looking at the bright red marks that lingered because his touch had been so rough.

“Don’t leave, I’ll be back in a couple hours,” Bill said. “Just...I want to talk about this.”

Dipper didn’t say anything, pulling free and crossing his arms over his chest. Bill sighed again, turning around and leaving without another word. The door clicked shut, and Dipper was left standing in a house that wasn’t his own, already feeling the need to wait and obey an order from an alpha that seemed obsessed with him. 

Dipper waited until he heard the car pull away before he walked forward, placing his hand on the doorknob. It was hard, finding the urge to twist the handle and open it. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. As he stepped back, both a sense of dread and relief came over him; dread at what was to come, and relief that he had followed orders. 

Dipper hesitantly went and sat down on the couch, almost melting into it. It was so soft compared to the bed he slept on above the club, and it was much better than the police station bench. Dipper leaned back, unable to help himself. He was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Bill managed to get Durland to complete some of his work, and he was home before four that night. He came home quietly, expecting an empty house, but as he walked in and placed his keys on the side table near the door, Bill was greeted with the rather cute sight of Dipper curled up on his couch, fast asleep.

Bill smiled for just a second, going and getting a spare blanket from the hall closet and draping it over Dipper carefully. He tilted his head as he looked down at Dipper, pushing his own emotions to the side and just staring. 

He hesitantly sat down on his armchair, relaxing as best as he could and stretching out. Dipper made soft, kitten like sounds that Bill could only guess were meant to be snores, cuddling with one of the cushions Bill kept on the couch.

Eventually though, the kitten snores stopped and Dipper raised his head, looking around with bleary brown eyes. Bill thought they looked like coffee with just a bit of milk in them, and that maybe coffee was what they both needed.

“Hey,” Bill ended up saying. Dipper’s eyes snapped over to him, blushing as he wiped drool from his chin. 

“Hey,” Dipper mumbled back. He sat up, running his fingers through his hair and trying to untangle the knots. “When you’d get home?”

“Like an hour ago.” Bill said back. “Glad you’re still here.”

Dipper glanced down at his lap, still trying to rub away the sleep from his face as soon as all the tangles were gone from his hair. He rose only when Bill did, eyes widening for just a minute as though afraid Bill would suddenly strike him.

“You want anything? I’m gonna order pizza.” Bill stretched, hearing a couple kinks working their way out of his back. 

“I’m good.” Dipper mumbled. “Look, can we just talk and get it over with? They’re expecting me at the club.”

“You don’t have to go.” Bill said immediately, making Dipper’s gaze snap towards him. “You need the rest, and I’ll match whatever tips you normally would have gotten. You don’t have to go.”

“What if I want to go? You don’t control me.”

Bill shrugged, but his face showed how much he really wanted to argue. “I don’t, but you need to think about this more. You seem like you need a night off that isn’t spent in a jail cell or out on a corner selling yourself.”

“What I do in my free time is none of your business, thank you very much.” Dipper crossed his arms again. “Stop trying to boss me around.”

“I’m not trying to boss you around, I’m trying to look out for you. Can’t I just do that?” Bill’s voice was almost a snarl, and he had to put down his phone before he crushed it.

“Why would you? We’ve only talked twice!” Dipper threw his hands in the air. “I  don’t even know you!”

“Because you deserve better in life. Why won’t you let me do anything to help?” 

Bill stalked forward, and Dipper backed up just as quickly, until Dipper’s back hit the wall and Bill was leaning over him. Bill leaned down, pressing his nose against Dipper’s throat, feeling the tremble in Dipper’s frame and the scent laced with fear and nervousness. It was still the most delicious thing he had ever smelled. 

“I want to be your mate. I want to know everything about you,” Bill said softly. He brought his lips over Dipper’s throat, just barely parting his lips so Dipper could feel the brush of his teeth. He delighted in the shudder that went down Dipper’s spine.

“I don’t want that.”

Dipper suddenly rammed his hands against Bill’s chest, and Bill took a couple stumbling steps back. Dipper looked up at him, frame shaking and tears glittering in his eyes. Bill opened his mouth, all his words suddenly stopping as he wanted to argue so many things.

_ ‘You don’t get a choice.’ _

_ ‘I’m sorry.’ _

_ ‘What do you want then?’ _

None of them came out before Dipper tore past him, rushing from his house. Bill heard the door slam shut, but he didn’t move, staring at the place Dipper had once been in. He only moved when his stomach rumbled in hunger, and that was only to order pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to stay updated on this story? Ask questions about this AU? Click [here](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) to stay tuned and get live updates!


	5. Take Me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments! Much appreciated. <3

That night, Bill didn’t show up at the club. Dipper performed as he usually did, taking a customer to the back rooms,and thought of a certain blond police officer as he acquired more bruises than before. Bill’s tight grip on his hand hadn’t turned into a bruise. 

Bill didn’t show up the next night, or the night after that, or even the night after that. Bill didn’t show up until a week later, softly requesting Dipper’s presence but making sure to say that it wasn’t a necessity. The other girls came backstage, cooing at Dipper that he had attractive regulars, even if they didn’t come at regular times. He brushed off their teasing with a dismissive grin, the bruises circling his wrists almost as dark as the bags underneath his eyes.

Bill had two drinks in front of him when Dipper arrived, and though they looked like cups of water, Dipper told himself that it was more than likely vodka. Though not a lot of people put ice in their vodka. Dipper slipped into the booth next to Bill, pasting a smirk on his face and leaning his head on his hands. If he wasn’t so tired, he would be worried about the bruises showing on his body, but it was the last thing he cared about.

“Hey, baby, I missed you.” Dipper smirked, or at least he would have if it wasn’t cut off by a yawn. He could see Bill’s brows starting to furrow. “What’s been keeping you so busy that you haven’t been here with me?”

Bill reached out, glancing around at the other patrons before he looked back at Dipper. When he saw that no one was looking at him, he moved forward just a little, cupping Dipper’s cheek in his hand and concern lacing his eyes. 

“Dipper, we got in an argument. Are you okay? Why don’t I take you home?” Bill brushed his thumb over Dipper’s cheek gently, right underneath the bags under Dipper’s eyes. “Things don’t have to be as bad as you’re making them out to be.”

Dipper batted his hands away. “Miss out on the money I’d be making here? Please. If you’re not going to shell out, then you should get out.”

Bill growled, a low sound that made Dipper pull back and press himself against the back of the booth. Bill only followed him there, his touch never wavering in how gentle it was, but it was too firm for Dipper to pull away from. 

“I will not have you out here running yourself to exhaustion just because you’re too prideful to admit you need rest.” Bill ran his finger over the bag under Dipper’s eye. “You need sleep, but if money’s all you’re worried about, then how much for the whole night?”

Dipper paused, his heart racing. There was a strange feeling in his chest as he wanted to both push Bill away and yet also pull him forward and bury into the safety and security offered by the embrace of the alpha. Dipper didn’t get to make that decision.

Bill suddenly pulled him forward, arms tightly wrapping around Dipper’s frame and pulling Dipper into his lap. Dipper was as stiff as a board for a moment before his body went limp, and he pressed his face against Bill’s chest. The comforting scent of the alpha surrounded him, wrapping him up like a blanket. He didn’t notice he was shaking until he felt Bill’s hand run up and down his back, murmuring words of comfort. 

“You don’t have to go through so much and pretend like you’re all alone.” Bill murmured softly, just barely able to be heard over the thrum of music. “If you like this work, then keep with it, but you’re exhausted, and you’re bruised, and you deserve so much better. Hell, even if you don’t ever want to see me again after this, then don’t, as long as you’re safe and happy.”

Dipper didn’t say anything, his body still shaking. When Bill tried to pull away, Dipper let out a sorrowful little whine that had Bill instantly tightening his hold. At this point, Dipper didn’t care if Bill took him outside and shot him. Dipper only wanted the safety and comfort that came with being in Bill’s hold. 

“I’m not going to let you go, don’t worry. I’m just gonna take you to my house. You don’t have to be here anymore.” Bill ran his hands through Dipper’s hair and felt his fingers snag on a couple knots.

Carefully maneuvering, Bill didn’t let an inch of space between them as he carried Dipper out of the booth, and out of the club. No one even gave them a second glance, and those who did were immediately discouraged by the glare Bill was sending out.

Dipper didn’t make a sound until Bill got to the car, and that was only another whine as Bill put him in the passenger seat. A soft reassurance and giving up his jacket to the beta quickly solved that problem, and they were speeding down the street to the other side of town where Bill stayed.

Bill had been right about one thing though, Dipper was exhausted. The heat from the car and the warmth from the jacket, along with warmth from the jacket he had his nose buried in, lulled Dipper into sleep barely a minute after they started driving.

* * *

When he was younger, older alphas used to say that they didn’t really care for omegas besides their heat. Well, they didn’t care for them in general, but one day they told Bill he would meet that special someone who would make him want to settle down. Even young, Bill had scoffed at them and shook his head, barely thirteen and completely disgusted by the idea of settling down. 

Yet as he was driving down the road, at a time close to midnight, Bill suddenly understood what everyone was talking about when he was younger. He reached out to gently brush away Dipper’s hair from his forehead, nearly swerving on the road as he hit the drunk bumps. He swore and moved back into his lane, focusing on driving.

Something about Dipper just made the instincts inside of him rise and scream  _ mine,  _ and Bill didn’t ever want to resist that. He wanted to hold Dipper and protect him, but even more importantly, Bill wanted to tear apart every single person who had ever hurt him.

He sighed as he drove up to his home, shutting the door softly behind him and going around to gather Dipper. The beta had all but curled up in a ball in Bill’s jacket, soft snores coming from his lips. Bill gently pried him out of the seat, feeling Dipper’s fingers curl around him almost immediately.

Once he was inside, Bill didn’t hesitate. He got Dipper into his bed, tucking him in and leaving him there. He left his jacket draped over Dipper, so that he wouldn’t lose that small comfort.

Bill was a mess. He ran his hands through his hair and tried not to think about how Dipper was in his room right now. It was one thing to lie to Blubs and Durland about Dipper being his, but this almost felt like kidnapping. He deposited himself on the couch, turning on the television and just trying not to think.

Turns out that his thoughts were easy to silence, as he watched late night Gravity Falls television that rambled on about nothing. Bill could not think of one person who would need an “owl trowel” in their life. He didn’t think too much on that though, leaning his head on the back of the couch and falling asleep, thoughts of Dipper still in his mind.

Dipper woke up in the morning surprisingly warm. Not that he was complaining; being warm was more than he had asked for in a long time, and he rolled over on his side to keep the warmth close to him. The thick comforter moved with him, wrapping around him in a cocoon of a spicy scent Dipper couldn’t help but inhale. 

His blankets didn’t hold a scent like this though, and they weren’t nearly as thick. Dipper sat up cautiously, wondering if he had gone home with a client. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed, quickly hoping he could make his way out of the house before anyone found him. 

As he stood, the jacket fell from his shoulders and fell to the ground. Dipper hesitantly picked it up, feeling the fabric beneath his fingers as the memories of last night came flooding back. Dipper pressed his face against the jacket as though to hide it, cursing himself internally.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Dipper muttered, throwing the jacket over his arm. He took two easy steps to the doorway, and promptly paused once he saw what was there.

Bill was lying down on the couch as Dipper had been just a little over a week ago, the television rambling on about something product. Dipper paused, leaning against the doorway as he caught sight of the alpha in a much more vulnerable position than he had ever seen before.

“Dipper?” Bill suddenly sat up, eyes peeling open and yawning. Dipper jumped, blushing slightly and fiddling with the jacket in his arms. “You should be sleeping.”

“You need more sleep than I do. Thanks for letting me crash here.” Dipper placed the jacket on the back of the couch. Bill’s hand shot out and grabbed Dipper’s hand, a firm hold but one that Bill let Dipper slip out of.

“You don’t have to go. I can get us breakfast or something.” Bill was suddenly scrambling to his feet. “We never got a chance to talk last night.”

Dipper swallowed thickly, glancing at the door but not taking a step to move closer to it. Bill didn’t stand in his way of it either. “I should really get going.”

“Dipper, please stay.” Bill said softly. “I don’t want to get a call at work that you’re dead in some ditch, please stay.”

Dipper hadn’t been expecting that at all. He drew back a little, frowning as he looked down at his shoes. Bill hadn’t even bothered to take those off when he had tucked Dipper into bed, as though he worried Dipper would get an even worse image of him. After a moment, Dipper sighed through his nose, gazing at Bill and already regretting not bolting once more.

“You have a lot of explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to stay updated on this story? Ask questions about this AU? Click [here](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) to stay tuned and get live updates!


	6. Talk to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Dipper had gone to sit at the dining table as Bill went about making breakfast, declaring that he wasn’t going to work that day until everything was worked out and things were better. Dipper rested his head in his hand, yawning to himself as he watched.

Bill cracked a couple eggs into a frying pan, scrambling them before asking how Dipper liked them. Bill cursed, figuring he was now having scrambled eggs for breakfast.

“Where do you want to start?”

“How do you like your eggs?” Bill asked instead, popping toast into the toaster so it would be ready when the eggs were ready. “You look like you haven’t had a good meal in months.”

Dipper winced at how true it was, picking up a napkin and tearing it to shreds as something to occupy his hands while Bill cooked. It seemed like just a couple minutes later that there was a plate of food set down in front of him and Bill sitting down across from him.

“Eat, eat, I can make more if you need it.” Bill pushed Dipper’s plate a bit closer to him. Dipper hesitantly picked up the fork.

The tension was awkward, and hard to deal with, both of them quietly eating with only the scrape of forks against plates for company. That was, until Bill made a small sound of dissatisfaction. Dipper raised a brow, watching Bill grab the salt shaker and pouring a ridiculous amount on his breakfast. Dipper snorted, ducking his head when Bill looked at him again.

“What?” Bill asked innocently, setting the salt shaker aside when he felt he had enough. Dipper put his hand over his mouth to hide his laughter.

“Do you want some food with your salt over there?” Dipper teased, making Bill blush softly.

Though the alpha smirked after just a second, moving and grabbing the salt shaker once more and starting to pour most on Dipper’s food. The beta let out a screech in laughter, pushing Bill away and salvaging his food.

“You’re a jerk.” Dipper laughed a little, watching Bill wiggle his eyebrows in response. It just got Dipper to snort a little.

The tension had leaked out of the air, and Dipper felt more comfortable just being there eating, even if his food had too much salt. Bill didn’t say anything until both he and Dipper were done, leaving bare plates and full stomachs behind.

“You said we’d talk about things,” Dipper muttered, too-thin arms wrapping around himself. It was only then that Bill noticed Dipper was wearing his jacket; he must have put it on this morning when he woke up.

“I’m an officer here. I was planning to work undercover and find out just what was going on at that club, but as you might be able to tell I got a bit distracted,” Bill ended up saying. Dipper just stared at him. “I know something illegal is going on there.”

Dipper didn’t deny that, but he didn’t say it was true either. Bill found it a bit disturbing, how Dipper just stared at him, but pursed his lips together and couldn’t think of anything more to say. After a long moment of silence, Dipper finally opened his mouth.

“So what, you just expect this to be like _Pretty Woman,_ where you sweep me off my feet and everything’s perfect in the world?” Dipper placed his hand over his heart. “How do I know you won’t be just like every other alpha I’ve had the pleasure of interacting with, abusive and controlling.”

“Damn it, really after all this, you really think I just want to keep you here like some kind of prisoner?” Bill bared his teeth in a grimace, fangs flashing for just a moment, and Dipper couldn’t help but hunch his shoulders together. The worst thing about being a beta was the conflicting emotions. He wanted to argue with Bill, he wanted to submit at the same time.

“Goddamn it, Dipper, you could walk out that door and tell me you never want to see me again, and I would still come after you to make sure you were okay. I will protect my mate.”

“I’m not your mate!” Dipper shouted, fists balled in anger. “You don’t get any say in what I do.”

Bill paused, licking his lips and feeling the sharp prick of his fangs against his tongue. Dipper was right, and it hurt to hear it but he needed to listen. Bill took a couple of deep breaths, concentrating for a moment to regain control.

“You’re right, I’m not. I want to be. But if you don’t want me to be, then I guess it won’t ever happen,” Bill muttered, even though they both knew it wasn’t true. There had been so many cases of omegas and even betas marked against their wills and practically forced into harems by crazed alphas. Bill had seen many abused omegas come through the doors of the police station, and he hadn’t been able to help them.

Dipper got up. The only sign that he was angry was how he collected both of their dishes and practically threw them in the sink. Bill immediately followed after him, using his body to pin Dipper against the sink, arms going to wrap around him.

“When I was younger, they told me that one day I would meet that someone who I just wanted to protect and get to know. I never believed them, I never thought I would ever meet anyone as interesting as you are. All I want to do is make sure you’re safe and happy, I don’t care if it’s near me or not.” He laid his head on Dipper’s shoulder, not feeling tense muscles underneath his skin but instead a soft body that actually seemed relaxed. “You deserve more than the life you’re getting.”

Just with the slightest of tremors in his hands, Dipper reached up, threading his fingers through Bill’s soft, golden hair. Bill almost purred at the feeling, pressing a soft kiss against Dipper’s shoulder through the layers of fabric. Dipper was more pressed against Bill than he was against the counter, but he didn’t seem to mind at all, leaning almost all of his weight against Bill.

“Beta’s don’t have mates, Bill,” Dipper whispered, right in his ear. “You know what I am.”

“I don’t really care either,” Bill murmured. “If that means I can never be with you, so be it. I’m still willing to try it though.”

“I don’t even know your last name!” Dipper sounded exasperated, pushing forward and leaving Bill standing with his arms still open.

“It’s Cipher. You could have just asked.” Bill didn’t let Dipper run away this time, putting his hands on the counter and keeping him in place. Dipper whimpered just a little, a soft sound that made Bill just want to wrap him up and protect him.

“We can’t do this.”

“I want to do this.”

Silence once more. Bill eventually moved forward, pressing their lips together in a rough, but passionate kiss. Dipper was stiff for a moment before he relaxed into it, wrapping his arms loosely around Bill’s shoulders and almost whimpering once more. If he had, Bill would have swallowed the noise easily.

They only broke apart when Bill needed air, and he pressed his forehead against Dipper’s own as they tried to catch their breath. Dipper’s cheeks held the cutests of blushes to them, and Bill affectionately leaned down and nuzzled him.

“I just want to take care of you.”

It was a moment of silence, as Dipper stared up at him with the blush on his cheeks, and Bill waited patiently while Dipper seemed to make up his mind. Eventually though, Dipper nodded slightly, and Bill let out a small noise of happiness as he wrapped his arms around Dipper in a hug.

* * *

They had curled up on the couch, Dipper having fallen asleep barely ten minutes into the terrible rerun western movie that even Bill couldn’t pay attention to. It was more comfortable than he had been in a long time, with Dipper curled up in his lap and the television running. Bill couldn’t be more content.

Dipper murmured in his sleep, and Bill gently brushed his hand through the chocolate locks in an attempt to soothe him. It worked well, Dipper settling down after just a moment and curling up more against Bill’s chest.

Bill could just barely see the tint of bruises on Dipper’s wrists, his arms covered in blue and black and green the higher that Bill’s jacket rode on him. Bill pulled down the sleeve of the jacket, sure that those marks would fade soon enough now that Dipper actually had someone looking out for him.

His phone chimed on the table, and Bill snatched it before it could wake Dipper up. It was only a text, about some stupid thing from his old job and people who didn’t seem to realize he didn’t work in that district anymore. Bill paused as his fingers typed out an angry message in reply, deleting all of that and starting a new one.

[Bill]: _‘Find out everything you can about Dipper Pines, and get back to me.’_

He silenced his phone so they wouldn’t be disturbed by the next text that came out. Dipper was curled against his chest, asleep and not able to feel the times when Bill would lean down and press a soft kiss against his head.

It didn’t matter to him that Dipper was a beta. He didn’t care at all. What he cared about most was keeping Dipper right where his inner instincts told him he should be, in his lap. Where Bill could constantly smell the scent of pine and cinnamon mixing in with his own musky scent.

Bill wrapped his arms just a bit tighter around Dipper, the soft sound of content coming from the beta in his arms. Bill didn’t care what he had to do to keep Dipper in his arms, as long as it actually worked to keep Dipper there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to stay updated on this story? Ask questions about this AU? Click [here](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) to stay tuned and get live updates!


	7. Stop Yelling At Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, I'm adding a huge amount of warnings and bumping up the rating for this story. I know I haven't mentioned it, but this fic is DARK and you should all be warned. If anything makes you uncomfortable, I suggest you stop reading now while it's still nice and fluffy.

Bill had actually, genuinely, seemed to just want him to be there. Dipper was surprised by how much he slept, but he reasoned that his body must have needed it after going without for so long. Bill had pressed a kiss against his head in the morning and told Dipper he would be home at five, once he was done with work.

Dipper woke only a couple hours after Bill had left, rolling over to glance at the alarm clock and see it was ten in the morning. He stretched out on the bed, burying his face into the pillow and getting a whiff of Bill’s lingering scentl. It seemed to cling to the sheets, wrapping Dipper up just as the blankets did.

After breakfast, Dipper was left with nothing to do. He could clean, but he was worried about moving things that Bill seemed to have precariously organized on his shelves. There was a nagging need to go back to the club, finish off paying his debts and gather his things. Dipper had been gone for almost two days. They were probably worried about him.

Dipper barely thought about it for a minute before he nodded, slipping on his shoes. He had a little money saved up, money he had been planning to send to his family but instead could go to paying off his debts. Dipper made sure he had everything he needed before he started out.

It took longer to walk there than it did to drive, and Dipper spent most of his morning walking to the other side of town to get to the club. He brushed away the worry that Bill would freak out when he wasn’t home, reasoning with himself that he was his own person, and he could do what he wanted. Though he should have left a note.

Dipper shook his head again, sniffing the collar of Bill’s jacket. He was acting like some head over heels in love omega, dependent on an alpha for everything. Still, Dipper couldn’t help but take reassurance in the comforting scent of the alpha, and his strong presence.

Finally, Dipper arrived at the club, the pulse of music absent while they were closed. Dipper braced himself before entering, taking several deep breaths of the chilly night air as he finally opened the door. 

The people moved around, none of them paying him any mind. Dipper moved silently amongst them all, not lifting his head, but even then the scent of the alpha was so potent on him, that they couldn’t help but look at him. Dipper blushed and ducked his head a bit more, chin almost against his collar.

“Where have you been?” His boss instantly said, crinkling his nose when Dipper got close to him. Dipper reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out crinkled bills that were immediately handed over to his boss. His boss was a beta just like himself, and for a while at the beginning it had been nice. Then more and more was expected of Dipper, until Dipper realized it was all there to keep him in his place.

“Here’s all the money I owe you,” Dipper said, as his boss counted out the bills. “I won’t be coming back here.”

“Lemme guess, some alpha set his sights on you and ‘promised to take care of you.’” His boss scoffed, shaking his head. “Look, kid, speaking from experience-it won’t last. Great, you paid off the money you owed, but you might just want to stick around to start saving up that money for when he finally gets sick of you.”

Dipper winced, rubbing his hands together in front of him. He was rushing into this, but who wouldn’t? He was really falling hard, and this was all so new. Dipper ran his fingers through his hair, wincing when his fingers caught on a knot.

“I guess I can come by sometimes, work the day shift,” hemuttered. “If you still need me, that is.”

“We can always use more people here. Too bad betas are so few and far between.” His boss shrugged. “Glad you see sense, kid, you know these alphas. As soon as they get what they want, they don’t care about us at all.” 

<hr>

Bill came home at five, only to see Dipper asleep once more on the couch. He laughed to himself, setting down groceries and other things, taking his badge off and placing his keys in the bowl. He walked over to the beta slowly, sitting down on the edge of the couch and brushing his fingers through the soft brown locks.

Dipper stirred under his touch, and for just a moment Bill could smell the club on his skin, that smell of cigarettes and ash and too much perfume. Bill’s nose scrunched, but he didn’t pull away from the beta, not until Dipper sleepily opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“Hey, you need a shower. You still smell like that club.” Bill laughed as Dipper gave him a glare. “I guess that means you don’t want me to shower with you.”

“You’re so gross.” Dipper pushed Bill’s hand away, ignoring the rumble of laughter from Bill. 

“We can save water that way,” Bill protested, moving over and putting his hands on other side of Dipper so the beta couldn’t get up. Dipper groaned, but didn’t try to push Bill away.

“Bill, no.” Dipper had just the smallest of smiles on his lips, and if Bill didn’t know any better, he would say it looked a little forced. “Move your lazy butt so I can go shower.”

Bill grumbled, finally moving away and letting Dipper get up. Bill let him st up before pressing a kiss against his cheek and leaning back. Dipper was scarlet as Bill laughed, wrapping his arms around the beta.

“You’re just too cute for me,” Bill mused, making Dipper flush even more. He stood as Dipper did, ruffling his hair and moving back towards the kitchen.

Dipper rushed into the shower, partially to take care of a problem that had arisen at being around the alpha for so long. That was taken care of in barely a minute, and the rest of the shower was done in five. He came out of the steaming water, towel drying his hair. 

Bill had only come into the bathroom once, putting down some fresh clothes that were small on him so might fit Dipper. He didn’t bother with making dinner, orderong pizza instead. He was just hanging up when Dipper finally came out of the bathroom.

“I ordered pizza. I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I just got pepperoni.” Bill shrugged, wrapping his arms around Dipper as soon as the beta was close enough. “Do anything interesting today?”

“Not really, just sat around.” Dipper shrugged, accepting himself to the hold. “Though I was wondering something…”

Bill waited patiently, not about to rush Dipper when the brunet was having enough struggle thinking of what to say. His hand rubbed soothing circles into Dipper’s back, just trying to reassure him that he could talk about whatever he wanted.

“Can I go see my family?”

Bill didn’t bother to hide the shock on his face, before it split into a wide grin. Dipper seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief, Dipper’s own arms going to wrap around Bill in return.

“You act like I’m going to keep you prisoner here with me.” Bill laughed a little at the look that crossed Dipper’s face. “You can do whatever you want, Dipper. Just let me know if you want me to go with you.”

For the first time, Dipper leaned down, pressing his lips carefully against Bill’s own. Bill didn’t hesitate before simply pulling Dipper into his lap, hoping that the pizza wouldn’t suddenly decide to arrive right then.

Dipper fell into his lap with no protests, carefully arranging himself so that he sit comfortably. Dipper let his fingers dig into Bill’s shoulders, feeling powerful muscles there along with the warm skin. He had never been with an alpha like Bill before, one who radiated with power.

They broke apart, faces so close they could feel the panting breath against their skin. Dipper laid his head on Bill’s shoulders, feeling the anxiety and thoughts rise once more, but he pushed them down just as he did before.

“So, is there a special courting process for a beta?” Bill asked suddenly, arms like a vice around Dipper. “I don’t want to mess anything up.”

Dipper bit his lip, shaking his head. Before Bill could ask anymore questions though, Dipper had buried his face against Bill’s neck, and the doorbell finally rang with the arrival of their pizza. Bill chuckled, lifting them both up and putting Dipper back in the chair while he got the pizza.

Bill came back with a pizza, putting it down and letting Dipper have first dibs before Bill picked out a slice. They ate in silence, Bill pulling out his phone when it chimed to read the new text he had gotten. Dipper ate as much as he could, before pushing the pizza towards Bill, who finished it off. 

“Would it be offensive if I courted you like I court an omega?” Bill asked when he finished his pizza, throwing the box into the trash. 

“A bit, yeah,” Dipper replied, getting a confused furrow of brows from Bill. “All alphas do to court omegas is buy them from their families. I doubt you have enough to pay the standard amount for an omega.”

Bill scoffed a little, looking genuinely offended that Dipper would make such an accusation against him. Dipper stood by his words, crossing his arms when Bill waited for him to say more.

“Wait, is that really it? That’s ridiculous. Also, I have plenty of money. I’m sure that I could pay whatever amount your family put on you, but I don’t think you would like that, which is why I asked. I mean if you don’t want me to, all you have to do is say so.”

“And you’ll listen? Really listen? You’ve already shown you aren’t going to give up. If I walked out this door right now, would you still  stalk me?” Dipper snapped, arms crossed over his chest. Bill was surprised for a moment before he scowled, growling low in his throat.

“Don’t make assumptions on what you think of me” he snarled. “If you really want to leave, then leave. Don’t act like I’m keeping you prisoner here.”

“Great, then I won’t have to wait around for you to grow bored of me.” Dipper stood, snatching Bill’s jacket out of habit, rather than grabbing his own. He got two steps towards the door before Bill’s hand snapped out, wrapping around his arm. 

“What did you just say?”

Dipper didn’t say anything. He couldn’t even look at Bill. He heard the threatening growl, a rumble that demanded attention and submission. When Dipper didn’t respond, Bill snarled again , even harsher than before until a small whine came out of Dipper’s throat and he tilted his head in submission.

“Dipper, you will answer me right now,” Bill commanded, still not backing down when Dipper tried to free himself.

“I don’t want to wait around for you to decide you don’t want me anymore!” Dipper shouted, anger bubbling in his chest. “Let me go.”

Bill dropped his arm as though he was burning hot, pulling his hands back to himself, but still going to block the doorway when Dipper made his way towards it. Dipper mimicked Bill’s angry growl from before, but it didn’t come out nearly as threatening.

“You really think I would get sick of you and toss you aside like that? You think so little of me?” Bill’s fangs were bared, a snarl just about to pass his lips. “I’m trying my best here, but you don’t seem to realize that.”

“Realize what?” Dipper shouted back. “Some alpha is interested in me, and suddenly my life is all about you? You’re just like everyone else, you bring me here and think everything’s perfect and that I didn’t have a life before all of this.”

“Some life! Some life whoring yourself out to anyone who would pass by, dancing on stage. You’re going to look me in the eye and tell me you enjoy that life? You enjoy the bruises on your skin and the people who don’t take no for an answer?” Dipper dropped his gaze, and Bill grabbed his chin, nails digging into the skin hard enough to draw blood. “Look me in the eye and tell me you really enjoyed that life.”

“You’re hurting me.” Dipper almost whimpered, because right now all his emotions were running high and everything in him screaming that this was his alpha, he needed to submit and obey and calm the storm before he got hurt.

All the anger drained out of Bill’s face though, at the words Dipper spoke. He dropped his hands, looking down at the small beads of blood that had appeared under his touch, glancing down as though his own nails wouldn’t have blood on them. Dipper was a shaking mess, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes.

“Dipper, I’m sorry,” Bill said softly, reaching out but pulling his hands back when Dipper flinched away. “I shouldn’t have yelled, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m so sorry.”

Dipper brushed the tears away, ignoring the shaking in his chest that only calmed down when Bill ignored his flinch and protest and pulled him against his chest. The comforting scent of the alpha surrounded him, and Dipper buried his face against his chest and never wanted to pull back.

“I’m sorry, it’s okay. I won’t ever yell at you again.” Bill pressed a reassuring kiss to his hair, and Dipper couldn’t say he believed him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to stay updated on this story? Ask questions about this AU? Click [here](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) to stay tuned and get live updates!


	8. Meet the Pines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another Friday! These will always be my favorite days of the week, let me tell you. Anyways, enjoy!

Things so easily settled into a routine. Bill would wish him good morning, leave, Dipper would go out and work at the club, come home and shower, then Bill would come home and they would spend the rest of the day talking and trying to get to know each other. Dipper had taken to stashing money in Bill’s wallet, and if the alpha noticed he never questioned where the extra money came from. Dipper felt like less of a burden and more like he was actually contributing. He would take part of the money and send it back to his family.

His boss scoffed at him every time he walked through the doors, still surprised he smelled like an alpha and that he hadn’t been kicked out yet. It had bothered him at first, but as time passed and Dipper settled into a routine, he found that the little noises and degrading questions bothered him less and less.

“What do you even do for him? Cook and clean his house like an omega?” His boss had asked as Dipper changed into a more comfortable outfit, preparing this time to go on stage as the next act. He didn’t want to get close enough to customers for them to leave bruises.

Before Dipper knew it, the better part of two weeks had passed. Two weeks of stolen kisses and more secrets about their lives. Two weeks of doing a job that he knew Bill wouldn’t approve of, while Dipper desperately tried to tell himself that it wouldn’t matter in the long run if Bill didn’t approve or not, it was his life.

Bill had come home on a Friday exhausted, leaning down and resting his head on Dipper’s shoulder while Dipper tried to order pizza. Who knew it could be so hard to order pizza when an alpha constantly demanded attention?

“Bill stop it.” Dipper shuddered as Bill blew in his ear. “That’s it, no pizza for you.”

“Aw, Dipper, you’re no fun.” His arms trailed around Dipper’s waist, and Dipper didn’t know he could blush a darker shade of red until he felt Bill’s fingers trail along the hem of his shirt, so close to touching him.

“Sir? Are you there?” The voice crackled through the phone, and Dipper winced. He needed to get Bill a new phone or something better. Dipper batted Bill’s hands away, glaring at the alpha when he whined again.

“Yup, sorry about that. One large extra vegetarian pizza. Thanks.” Dipper only hung up when all the details were placed, and turned his attention to the pouting alpha.

“You couldn’t wait five minutes for me to get off the phone?” Dipper asked, crossing his arms. Bill huffed, just wrapping his arms around Dipper and hauling the beta into his lap.

“You couldn’t give me one bit of attention while you were on the phone?” Bill countered, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dipper’s shoulder. It wasn’t the first time that he had nuzzled that certain area, and Dipper might just have a hickey or two there to show for it.

“You’re so annoying.” Dipper rolled his eyes, pushing Bill’s chest. The alpha grunted, not letting go but loosening his hold so that Dipper could lean back. The blush on the beta’s face was a delightful thing to see, making a small noise of approval come from Bill.

“Extra vegetarian though?”

Dipper laughed and Bill pouted, and this time Dipper didn’t mind when Bill leaned forward and buried his face against Dipper’s neck. This was what he had told himself that he wanted in life, and he had never felt so content, not until this moment when he was leaning against Dipper and smelling cinnamon and pine trees.

“Someone’s clingy tonight.” Dipper ran his hands through Bill’s blond hair. “What’s going on?”

Bill grumbled, shaking his head slightly and pressed his nose against Dipper’s neck. He wanted to be able to go out and have people look at him to wonder what that wonderful smell was, even if his rational mind told him that betas didn’t produce smells to normal people.

“Why do you think I can smell you but others can’t?” Bill mumbled, feeling Dipper’s hands pause in his hair for just a moment. Dipper took the time to bury his face against Bill’s hair, and Bill could feel the way the beta’s chest expanded as he breathed deeply.

“I don’t know. No one’s ever said I smell like anything before.” Dipper’s voice was small. “What do I smell like?”

Bill hummed, shaking his head to free it from Dipper’s grasp. Dipper whined, letting Bill pull back so Bill could properly examine him. Bill unwrapped one arm from around Dipper to tap his chin in thought, earning a soft laugh from Dipper.

“Like pine trees and cinnamon,” Bill finally said. Dipper arched a brow at him, to which Bill could only shrug. “That’s what you smell like.”

Dipper opened his mouth to say something else, Bill waiting patiently with his head leaning against the couch and a yawn barely hidden behind his lips. Dipper decided not to ask though, closing his mouth and laying his head on Bill’s shoulder.

“I like it, Dipper,” Bill murmured, feeling Dipper relax and nuzzle his neck slightly.

Bill only moved when the pizza arrived, getting up and carrying Dipper to the door. The beta nearly screamed at him to be put down, and Bill would be lying if he said that he wasn’t trying to show off, managing to carry him and the pizza.

“I hate you,” Dipper muttered when Bill sat them down at the dining table, which made Bill laugh loudly.

“No you don’t, but you’re cute when you’re mad.”

Dipper blushed, and Bill was starting to actually recognize the different shades of red he could get Dipper to become. Dipper bit into the pizza to stop himself from saying anything else, focusing on that more than on Bill sitting across from him.

“So I was thinking,” Bill started, not getting a response from Dipper. “Are you ignoring me? Geeze, Dipper, didn’t think you could do the silent treatment for so long.”

There was still silence, and Bill pushed back his irritation. “Well, I had a good idea but I guess we’ll never know if it’s something you wanted now.”

Bill took a slice of the pizza, despite how he hated tomatoes and instantly grimaced at the taste of them. He started picking them off, completely ignoring Dipper now. It wasn’t long before he heard a sigh.

“What’s your idea?”

Dipper was frowning at the table, trying to pretend that he hadn’t just given Bill exactly what he wanted; a response. Bill pushed the terrible pizza away, beaming at Dipper across the table.

“Well, you mentioned it earlier, so how about taking the weekend to go and see your family?” Bill asked. Dipper set down his pizza. “We can go tomorrow and spend the weekend there, and if you want to stay with them longer you can, I just have to come back to get my uniform for work-”

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Dipper was suddenly sitting down in his lap, arms wrapped around Bill’s shoulders and lips pressed against Bill’s. Bill’s hands instantly went to Dipper’s hips, dragging the beta onto his lap and keeping him securely pressed against him. Dipper broke the kiss apart when he needed air, a bright blush on his cheeks and his fingers digging into Bill’s shoulders.

“I’d like that,” Dipper mumbled, avoiding Bill’s eyes while initiating another kiss.

* * *

The morning fog made Bill’s breath ghost out in front of his face and made his cheeks turn red. He didn’t have a protest other than the fact that Dipper kept stealing his favorite jacket, the beta practically throwing a fit every time Bill tried to take it back. He would have to actually buy a new jacket if Dipper refused to give it back. Bill grabbed their bags, throwing them into the trunk and getting into the driver’s seat. Dipper slipped into the passenger seat, rubbing his hands together.

“You ready?” Dipper had already given him the address, which was punched into the GPS despite Dipper’s insistence that he could give directions. They were taking the police cruiser just because it would be easier to drive around in, and because Bill felt strange driving his normal car. Though the last time he had left it with Blubs and Durland, the top of the car had gone mysteriously missing.

“Not at all,” Dipper mumbled, his hands clenching the edges of Bill’s jacket. It had stopped smelling like the alpha a while ago, but he didn’t want to give it back.

“Do you still want to go?” Bill reached over, placing his hand over Dipper’s and helping him relax. After a moment, Dipper released the hem of the jacket and clutched Bill’s hand tightly.

“I’m ready.”

Bill nodded, setting the car into drive and heading down the street. He never once let go of Dipper’s hand, holding the steering wheel with one hand as they drove.

It took almost a half hour of driving through the town and into the woods before Bill saw the old house that made Dipper draw in a sharp breath of anxiety. Bill gave Dipper’s hand a reassuring squeeze as they pulled up to the Mystery Shack. Bill had heard of the popular tourist destination in town, but he had never been there before. It actually looked closed.

Bill got out of the car first, crossing to open Dipper’s door. Dipper hesitated, once more clutching the hem of Bill’s jacket and instantly leaning against the alpha when he came close.

“Looks closed,” Bill said, which got a light laugh from Dipper.  Dipper led him around the building, past the very large ‘gift shop’ sign, and towards the back door.

Dipper let go of the hem of his jacket to take one of Bill’s hands, leading them both up to the door. It was a rusty old thing that barely seemed to hang on its hinges, an even more beat up couch resting next to it. Bill thought it was stranger that some people actually kept furniture like that. He didn’t comment, letting Dipper take the lead up the rickety steps of the porch that seemed ready to collapse.

Dipper’s free hand reached out for the handle of the screen door, but before he could touch the rusted metal, the door burst open. Dipper fell back against Bill in shock. Dipper gasped, and Bill easily caught him, the alpha’s arms firmly wrapping around him and keeping him on his feet. Bill let out a threatening, but defensive , growl upon seeing the new arrival.

It was like staring into a mirror, except Bill wasn’t reflected. Bill set Dipper on his feet, one arm still securely wrapped around Dipper’s waist, staring at the girl who had appeared. She was wearing a baggy sweater and pajama pants, glancing between Dipper and the police car a couple of feet behind them. Bill didn’t offer an explanation, seeing as how he wasn’t in uniform.

“Dipper?” She asked, her own voice lighter than Dipper’s own. “We saw the cop car and just…”

Bill didn’t even get a chance to hold onto Dipper before he was launching himself at his sister, sobs already coming out of his throat. Bill stood there awkwardly, not saying a word and just watching the two lay on the floor together crying and hugging each other tightly.

“I didn’t plan to be away for so long” Dipper said, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I was just going there at nights and then one night they offered me a room to stay in, and I just...didn’t leave.”

Bill stepped aside, leaning against the railing of the railing of the porch. He suddenly felt awkward being there, even though he hadn’t said a word. Bill crossed his arms, hearing hushed whispers of the twins who had been apart for too long.

“Bill.” Dipper picked himself up off the ground, offering his hand to his sister and once he helped her up, heading to Bill. He never once let go of his sister’s hand. “This is my sister, Mabel.”

The two alphas immediately sized each other up, both Bill and Mabel standing just a little taller as they looked each other up and down. Bill eventually took the first step, sticking his hand out for Mabel to shake if she wanted.

“Nice to meet you, Mabel,” he ended up saying, just a little too guarded. He wanted nothing more than to grab Dipper’s hand and haul him back to his side, but Bill contained himself.

“Nice to meet you too, Bill.” She eventually responded, shaking his hand after a long moment of staring at it. Mabel was only a few inches shorter than Bill, leaving Dipper as the shortest.

Dipper gave Bill a relieved smile, which the alpha returned with his own, slightly strained smile. Mabel completely turned her back on Bill, not so subtly telling the alpha just what she thought of him. Bill rolled his eyes, making a face childishly at her back. Dipper snorted, laughing slightly and grabbing Bill’s hand with his own. They made a small train, Mabel leading and Bill following at the back.

“Grunkle Stan! Great Uncle Ford!” Mabel didn’t hesitate to shout, making Bill and Dipper wince almost in unison as they walked.

The house had its quirks, that was for sure. Bill didn’t let go of Dipper’s hand until two older men appeared, and even then Bill didn’t let go until Dipper finally dropped his hand. The two older men stared down at him, seeming to mirror each other as they crossed their arms.

“Well, this has been lovely but I’m already feeling unwelcome,” Bill said, stretching. “Pine Tree, I’m getting the distinct impression they want me to leave.”

He should be going, simply because of the pure aggression coming his way. Bill partly understood it, he was a strange alpha bringing back Dipper from who-knows-where, invading their territory. Yet a more demanding part of Bill said he needed to stand his ground.

“Bill,” Dipper hissed, making Bill arch a brow. “Behave. Everyone, this is Bill. I’ve been staying with him lately.”

“So you’re the one who took him?” Mabel asked, stepping in front of her brother. Dipper groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“Seriously, Mabel? I just told you what happened. He’s a cop, he’s okay.” Dipper stepped in front of his sister, and was hauled by the waist behind Bill as soon as he was close enough.

“Bill, you’re really not helping,” Dipper muttered to him. “Can’t you calm down those raging hormones for a second?”

Bill laughed, a slightly forced sound, but carefully unwound his arm from around Dipper’s waist to avoid more problems than they were already facing. Dipper took his hand, giving it a grateful squeeze.

“Dipper, come over here so we can talk for a while,” Stan muttered, flexing his fingers, “Why don’t you tell your...friend? To go and wait in his car. Better yet, tell him to hit the road while we figure things out.”. Dipper shook his head with a frown, ignoring the defensive growl that rumbled from Bill’s chest.

“Bill can stay,” Dipper said firmly, just about making all the alphas in the room frown at him, minus Bill. “I want him to stay.”

The family was silent, and Bill could almost hear Stanford grinding his teeth together. He didn’t make a sound, letting Dipper take the lead on this one, though he refused to let go of Dipper’s hand, even for a moment.

“Fine, he can stay” Stanley groaned, ushering them all into the main room. “Get talking, mister. Mind explaining where you’ve been?”

Dipper’s face pinched, leaning back against Bill as everyone took their regular seats on the couch. Bill remained standing when there wasn’t a place for him, Dipper standing with him. It was almost as though they were on trial before a jury.

“He’s been with me.” Bill said when Dipper seemed unable to speak. “He needed a place to stay, so I offered.”

“And that’s all? You just do this out of the goodness of your heart?” Ford muttered the last part, crossing his arms. He saw the way his nephew looked up at Bill with gratitude, but dismissed it easily.

“Well, I didn’t think you guys wanted to hear about our _vivacious_ sex life, so I was trying to do you a favor.” Bill smirked, laughing as Dipper elbowed him in the rib.

That was all he laughed at though, as Stanley jumped off the couch and punched him right in the jaw. Bill went sprawling back to the ground from the force of it, his hand going to clutch his bruising jaw, just barely seeing Stanley shake his fist.

“Bill!” Dipper gasped, falling on his knees next to Bill and gently prying his hand away from his face. Bill hissed, only out of defense, which made Dipper back away. “Are you okay?”

Bill nodded, reaching out and wrapping his arm around Dipper to draw the man away from the more violent alphas. If it wasn’t for the fact that Dipper was right next to him, Bill would have been on his feet starting a brawl. Still, it was unfamiliar territory, and his main thought was now defense, not offense.

“It’s normally an arrestable offense to hit an officer, Stanley,” Bill snarled. He could taste blood in his mouth. “I wasn’t really planning to stay, I thought it would be too awkward, but apparently I am just that unwanted. Dipper, do you want to stay?”

Dipper hesitated, glancing between his family and Bill. The alpha leaned up, whispering in Dipper’s ear and taking his time in nuzzling the other's neck while it was bared to him.

“You can stay, stay as long as you like. In fact, just call me when you want to see me again.” Bill felt content in leaving Dipper there, at least knowing that he would be safe with his family protecting him. Bill let his fangs gently dance over Dipper’s neck, feeling the beta quake and shudder beneath him.

“I'll stay,” Dipper said softly, his voice only gaining a slight shudder. “I'll call you soon?”

Bill nodded, raising himself up and bringing Dipper in for a demanding kiss before he finally pulled away. Bill let out a quiet trill, which Dipper instantly echoed, though much softer. Finally though, the alpha pulled away from Dipper, bowing his head slightly at the rest of the Pines family.

“I'll see you soon, Dipper.” The words weren't a request but a promise, as the alpha left the home where he wasn't wanted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to stay updated on this story? Ask questions about this AU? Click [here](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) to stay tuned and get live updates!


	9. Meet and Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha what are you guys talking about it's totally Friday! I didn't forget to post yesterday or anything...

It was almost three days before Bill heard from Dipper, and by that point the alpha was biting down every urge to pick up his beta and bring him back home. Three days seemed so long and yet it flew by, and before he knew it his phone was blaring out the annoying default ringtone Bill had never bothered to change. 

“Hello?” The number was one Bill didn't recognize, and he had to stop himself from grumbling too harshly into the phone. There was a bit of scuffling on the other end as someone got adjusted. 

“Bill? It's Dipper.” Dipper’s voice crackled through the speaker. Bill didn't bother to hide his happy trill. There was a quiet laugh on the other end. 

“I was wondering if you could-” The voice cut out as there was a scuffle on the other end, voices arguing before a new voice came to the phone. 

“Cipher?” It must have been Mabel; Bill could recognize her voice. “Just what are you trying to do to my brother?”

“Hello to you too, Mabel. Can you put Dipper on the phone?” Bill asked after a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn’t want to argue right now. “I missed talking to him, and our relationship is not any of your business.”

More scuffling, a shout of pain before there was a panting voice on the phone once more. “Bill?” Said alpha didn’t bother to hide his sigh of relief.

“Dipper, I’m here,” Bill murmured into the phone. “You were saying?”

“Oh good.” Dipper groaned as Mabel suddenly tried to take the phone back. “Mabel, stop it! God, just let me ask him already! Bill, do you want to come over for dinner?” 

Bill chuckled and the fighting on the other end of the line ceased. Carefully, the alpha rubbed his jaw, feeling the bruise that was still sensitive and turning into an ugly dark color. It only offered a twinge of pain, but was otherwise sat unsightly on his face.

“This isn’t some elaborate setup so that you guys can punch me again, is it?” Bill asked, only slightly joking. He wanted to see Dipper, but it was suddenly becoming a question of  _ if  _ Dipper would come back, not when. Despite what he told himself, Bill wasn’t sure he could so easily give Dipper up.

“It’s not, I promise. Everyone just really wants to interrogate you about where I’ve been.” Bill could easily pick up on the silent plea to keep it a secret. “I think they want to make sure you’d be a good alpha for me.”

Bill hummed slightly, a rumble that came out of his throat meant more to soothe the beta than anything else. He barely heard Dipper breathe a sigh of relief. “Is that what you want?” 

“I do.” No hesitation, and Mabel seemed to be silenced on the other end of the line. “Please come to dinner?”

A wide smile broke across Bill’s features. “I’ll be there, what time?”

“Seven.”

“I’ll see you then.”

* * *

He might just be a  _ tad  _ overdressed, Bill realized as he walked up the steps of the Mystery Shack, his three piece suit standing out amongst the meager background of a falling apart home. Bill shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, taking a deep breath before he gained the courage to knock on the door. 

“You’ll catch a cold standing out there all alone.” Dipper’s voice came through the door before he opened it, the light making Bill’s eyes water for a moment as they adjusted to it. 

“I’m not just standing out here,” Bill scoffed, finally taking that small step inside and bending to press a small kiss to Dipper’s cheek. “I didn’t think you’d ever call me.”

“I didn’t mean to take so long,” Dipper murmured, leaning into the kiss on his cheek. The smell of cinnamon and pine overwhelmed the alpha, making the small ache in his chest grow for a moment. “I just got caught up in seeing them again.”

“I would have waited as long as you needed, Dipper,” Bill mumbled. Dipper’s arms came up to wrap around Bill’s shoulders in a tight embrace. “But that doesn't mean I wouldn't come looking for you eventually.”

“Alright you two, that's enough of that.” Stanford came near them, but he was still far away that Bill couldn't reach him. “Dinner’s almost ready, Stanley made spaghetti.” 

Bill straightened his back, staying close to Dipper and keeping his arm firmly wrapped around his waist. After a moment the beta shrugged it off, opting instead to take Bill’s hand and lead him to the small dining table. 

“I’d introduce everyone, but I'm sure that Dipper told you all about us.” There was a small bit of smugness radiating from Mabel. Bill bit his tongue before he could come back with a scathing remark. Dipper gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“He hasn't actually mentioned you, but we've been a bit preoccupied with other things at the moment.” Bill shrugged like his words held no meaning despite the way Mabel showed so much hurt. “I'm sure he would have mentioned you all if he had the time, we were just busy.”

“Busy doing what?” Ford asked, tenting his fingers instead of eating.

“It's not my place to say,” Bill uttered without hesitation. “It's not my business what happens in this family, even if I would like to be a part of it.”

Dipper gave him a small smile, which Bill returned easily. Taking their still linked hands, Bill placed a gentle kiss on Dipper’s knuckles, ignoring Mabel’s retch of disgust at their affection. 

“So are you really a cop or did you steal a cop car?” Stanley leaned forward, eyes lit up with something Bill didn't recognize. It set him a bit on edge, making him feel as though he was missing some detail about Stanley. 

“I'm really a cop,” Bill answered, pulling out his badge. Stanley inspected it carefully. 

“Seems real enough. Dipper, what did I tell you about bringing the police here?” Stanley grunted out the words, shoulders hunching almost defensively. Bill laughed lightly. 

“I doubt you'll do anything really breaking the law in front of me, besides letting me see Dipper.” Bill laughed again, and  Dipper gently smacked his arm in a reprimand. 

“That's not against the law,” Stanley said flatly. Bill snorted a little, taking a bit of humor at the old man’s expense. 

“I'm quite aware it was a joke.” Bill got another smack on the arm from Dipper. “Stop hitting me,” he whined. 

“Quit making fun of my uncle. You're supposed to get him to like you.” Dipper groaned softly, taking his hand back so he could eat properly. 

Bill made a small noise at being reprimanded, but still turned to his food with a pause, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him because there seemed to be something sparkly in his food. He simply pushed his food around with his fork, that was until Dipper suddenly choked on his own food. 

“Mabel, did you put glitter in this?” There was sauce on Dipper’s lips, and it had a slight shimmery quality that Bill instantly fell in love with. 

“It's the edible kind, don't worry!” No one even seemed to blink at this, though there were relieved faces that it was edible glitter and not the toxic kind. 

“Mabel,” Dipper whined. “You knew Bill was coming over, why?”

Mabel shrugged and Bill laughed lightly, tilting Dipper’s chin up to face him, just barely leaning down to capture Dipper’s lips in a light but fiery kiss. Dipper instantly melted into the kiss, a small noise escaping him for only a moment before Bill swallowed it, taking the chance to slide his tongue inside Dipper’s mouth. The glittery pasta tasted much better this way.

“Alright, that’s enough you two,” Stanford eventually muttered, breaking the two out of their little world. Dipper gently pushed on Bill’s shoulders, and the alpha moved back after just a moment, licking his lips to keep the taste of Dipper there.

“Sorry, great uncle Ford,” Dipper murmured, his cheeks darkening with color as he realized his entire family was staring at him. “Sorry.”

“I’m not,” Bill muttered. Dipper’s elbow reached out and jammed him hard enough in the ribs that he lost his breath for a moment. “Sorry.” Bill almost rolled his eyes.

They all went back to eating, and Bill licked his lips multiple times to try to get all of the glitter, but it was impossible. Mabel chattered on about something or another, Bill couldn’t bring himself to pay attention, his free hand traveling to Dipper’s knee and gently resting there.

“So, Bill,” Stanley started, his voice gruff. Bill noticed he didn’t eat much. “About time I asked, I guess. What are your intentions with my nephew?”

“I want to be his mate.” Bill spoke without hesitation. “Is that a problem?” 

There was silence then, a heavy silence that Bill almost winced at. He had set a challenge up so easily, without considering how Dipper’s family might take it. They all stared at him, and Bill stared back, unwilling to lower his gaze if he was about to be challenged.

“I don’t plan to force him.” Bill cut off Ford as the older man opened his mouth. “It’s his decision, and while I care greatly for Dipper, I won’t force him to do anything.”

“So you’d just let him go?” Mabel stuck a mouthful of pasta in her mouth, speaking around it distastefully. She eyed him as though she knew the truth, that Bill would never truly let Dipper go.

“I wouldn’t like it, but yes,” Bill eventually said. “Even if I tried my best, if my best wasn’t good enough, then I wouldn’t get a choice in it.”

The tension seemed to dissolve as easy as that, just a couple words of reassurances and Bill no longer felt like he had to defend himself. The family went back to eating, Bill only pushing his food around on his plate as he gently squeezed Dipper’s knee.

“So, Dipper, you going to keep that job you got?” Mabel seemed to always bridge the gap with the silence. 

“I might.” Dipper was copying Bill, pushing his food around on his plate. “I haven’t decided yet.”

Bill didn’t say anything, not that he didn’t want to. He simply didn’t want to cause an argument when Dipper hadn’t told his family what he had been doing. Dinner wrapped up quickly enough, with Bill having hardly eaten two bites of his glittery pasta and Mabel having completely cleared her plate.

“You tired?” Dipper asked Bill softly as everyone cleared the table. Bill hummed, leaning down to rest his head on Dipper’s shoulder with a content sigh.

“I just missed you.” Bill pressed a soft kiss against a clothed shoulder. “Are you going to stay here?”

“I thought you’d like having your bed back,” Dipper joked, combing his fingers through Bill’s golden hair. “I’m not sure yet.”

Bill grumbled slightly, eliciting a laugh from Dipper and a soft kiss against his hairline. Bill wanted Dipper back at home, but he didn’t want to tear him away from his family to do that.

“Alright, break it up you two,” Mabel groaned. “Want to watch a movie?”

Dipper pulled away from Bill, leading him over to the couch as Mabel picked out a movie. Instantly, the alpha had an arm wrapped around the beta, pressing Dipper close against his side. Dipper leaned his head on Bill’s chest, the perfect picture of ease as the movie started playing.

“Mabel, Dream Boat High again?” 

“Is there any better movie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, please let me know what you think!
> 
> Want to stay updated on this story? Ask questions about this AU? Click [here](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) to stay tuned and get live updates!


	10. Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only eight chapters left!

Dipper had gone back with Bill, despite the warnings from his family. He was already on guard around the alpha, so he didn’t think Bill would get any upper hand over him. Besides, Dipper reasoned, he wanted to be with Bill, and Bill wanted to be with him. There was no reason why Dipper shouldn’t go back with him.

Bill slept on the couch the first night Dipper came back to his home, legs propped up on the arm of the couch, and he slept soundly. Dipper had slept in the alpha’s bed, wrapped up warmly in blankets and fast asleep, until Bill had popped in to say farewell and when he would be back.

“My back aches from sleeping on the couch,” Bill had complained when he got home, wrapping his arm around Dipper. The beta had just taken a shower, washing away the odor of the club before Bill could have a chance to smell them. 

“Don’t sleep on the couch then.” Dipper laughed, leaning back into the touches. “It’s your bed.”

“You’re the guest. I don’t want to take it from you,” Bill murmured. “Did you use my shampoo?”

Dipper blushed, and Bill took the chance to kiss along Dipper’s neck, on the juncture where Dipper’s neck met his shoulder, where alpha’s normally marked their mates. Dipper only flushed deeper at the affection, but didn’t move away from Bill.

“Maybe I did.” Dipper shrugged off Bill’s touch. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would.” Bill tugged Dipper back, tight against his chest. “You smell ravishing with my scent all over you.”

“You’re the only one who can smell me anyways.” Dipper laughed, able to feel Bill’s smile against his shoulder. “I probably only smell like an alpha.”

“Stop talking already.” Bill nuzzled Dipper’s neck, his lips parting for just a moment to let Dipper feel his fangs, sharp needle points that easily scraped against Dipper’s flesh. Bill felt Dipper shake underneath him, a small noise escaping his lips.

“Bill, you can’t mark me,” Dipper muttered, voice hard. Bill didn’t move, arms tightening around Dipper possessively. “Bill, get off.”

Another noise, a warning growl for the beta to sit still in his arms, but all Bill got was an equally irritated growl back. With a sigh, Bill pulled back, staring down at Dipper’s reddened cheeks and clear frown.

“I want you to be mine,” Bill murmured honestly. “Is that so bad?”

“It  _ is  _ when you want to go faster than I’m ready for. Can’t we just take it slow? You want to mark me when we haven’t even gone out on a date.” Dipper pulled away and Bill loosened his grip to let him, watching Dipper head to the living room. Bill followed after him like a lost puppy.

“I thought you didn’t want me to court you like an omega. What am I meant to do?” Bill whined. “I have no idea what I’m doing here.”

“Figure it out then.” Dipper snarled, sitting down on the couch. He pointedly looked away from Bill, despite his whining.

“I don’t get where this attitude is coming from, Dipper,” Bill suddenly said, just draping himself over Dipper despite the groan of protest. “I think I’m being very supportive here. Some alphas don’t give their mates time to wait, they just mark them.”

As though proving his point, he forced his face in the area he planned to mark, dragging his teeth over the area, his fangs almost piercing the skin. Dipper had gone still beneath him, hands curled into tight fists. Almost completely frozen underneath Bill except his harsh breathing, small little pants that almost sounded painful to Bill’s ears.

“Bill.” Dipper’s voice was almost a whimper, a slight tremor to the slight word. Bill drew back, eyes widening as he realized he had gone a bit too far. He drew back, staring at Dipper, who had curled protectively around his neck, hands cradling the area Bill had been planning to mark.

“Dipper, fuck, I’m sorry.” Bill drew himself back, running a hand through his hair. “I didn’t mean…”

“If this is all it’s going to be, if you’re just going to mark me without care if I want it, then at least let me send a goodbye note to my family.” Dipper spat the words as though they were venom. Bill opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it when he saw the look on Dipper’s face. “Oh, is that not what you wanted? It sure seemed like it just now.”

“You know that’s not what I want,” Bill said softly. “I’m sorry, I’m just not used to this. I’m not used to you.”

“Not used to me? That doesn’t give you the right to act like an ass!” Bill winced as Dipper glared at him. “If you’re not willing to wait until I’m ready, then I’ll leave right now.”

Bill let out a gentle rumble, a small sound begging for forgiveness, slowly returning to Dipper and opening his arms for a hug. Dipper glared at him for a moment longer, before finally moving and crawling into Bill’s lap.

“I’m sorry, Dipper, I promise I’ll get this right. If you never want to bear my mark, then you never have to.” Bill ran his hand down Dipper’s back gently. “I promise I’ll do better. Though I will say this, you can mark me anytime you want.”

Dipper started, pulling back and looking at Bill with shock. An alpha marking their mate was expected, but it was almost unheard of for an alpha to wear the mark of an omega, much less a beta. So little was known about it, Dipper wasn’t even sure if he would be able to leave a proper mark. 

“Really?” Dipper breathed out. Bill nodded, running his hand through soft, still drying curls. “You’d want to wear my mark?”

“I really would,” Bill murmured. Dipper leaned forward, his nose gently bumping against Bill’s chin and silently asking for permission. Bill hesitated a moment before he tilted his head back, letting Dipper nuzzle his neck and press a soft kiss against the alpha’s adam apple.

“I’ll think about it.” Bill could hear the smile in Dipper’s voice. “If I want to, that is.”

“Oh, you don’t want me now?” Bill joked, wrapping his arm around Dipper and pinning him against his chest.

“I don’t see how anyone would want you, you’re so annoying.” Dipper laughed as Bill raced his fingers against Dipper’s side and tickling him softly. 

“I’m sure I could think of someone who would want me.” Bill nuzzled Dipper’s hair, eliciting another laugh from the beta. “I think you do.”

Dipper didn’t reply, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss against Bill’s lips in an answer, and the alpha was more than happy with that response.

* * *

That night, Bill had waited almost an hour before he had snuck into his bedroom, tentatively lying on his bed and trying to see if Dipper was still asleep. Dipper’s breathing was slow and even, and for a moment Bill believed he had managed to sneak into bed silently, but then Dipper rolled over, pressing himself against Bill’s chest and curling up there. Bill wrapped his arms tightly around gim, thinking the beta fit absolutely perfectly into his arms.

“About time,” came Dipper’s sleepy murmur, and the alpha pressed a soft kiss against Dipper’s forehead. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Bill returned, but Dipper was already breathing evenly against his chest and fast asleep. Bill was quick to fall asleep right after him, arms still wound tightly around Dipper.

Bill had decided easily to wake up next to Dipper, with his soft snores and messy brown hair peeking over the covers. Bill glanced at his alarm clock, seeing he had a couple extra minutes to spare before he had to get out of bed.

His arms once more wrapped around Dipper, pulling the sleeping brunet close to him and inhaling the scent of pine and cinnamon. Bill had a brief, scattering thought that there was no reason why Dipper should smell so lovely, but he didn’t want to question it either. 

“You’re going to be late for work,” Dipper mumbled, yawning behind his hand. Bill groaned, burying his face in the back of Dipper’s neck.

“Don’t want to get up,” Bill groaned softly again, realizing he really did have to get up. “Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.”

It was Friday. He might just be able to get off work early, and that thought alone was enough to give Bill enough energy to get out of bed. Dipper looked quite comfortable, rolling over to the spot that Bill had just vacated and shoving his face in the alpha’s pillow. 

Bill laughed and got ready, shaving off the facial hair that had grown on his face and taking a quick shower to wash away the sweat that had built up over the night. Dipper was wrapped up like a burrito when Bill came back, seeming quite content. Bill moved over and pressed a soft kiss against the brown curls.

“I’ll be back later. Sleep tight.” Bill gotno response from the sleeping beta. He was happy to leave him be, heading out for another day at work.

Dipper rose only an hour later, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching to get the cricks out of his back. It had been a nice night, sleeping in the arms of his alpha, the warm embrace and comforting scent providing him with sweet dreams the entire night.

Wait, his alpha?

Dipper shook the thought from his head, not even willing to think about it just yet. He wasn’t ready for that amount of commitment, not until Bill could prove himself more trustworthy, that he could wait until Dipper was sure he was ready. 

Dipper threw a towel around his waist, getting a whiff of Bill’s scent as he stepped into the shower. Already, there were small things in the bathroom that stated Dipper’s presence in the home, the small way the furniture was arranged, the way the shower smelled, the way the bed had an indent where he had slept. Dipper ran soap through his hair, enjoying the warmth of the hot shower, a luxury he didn’t have in his old apartment at the club.

Barely an hour later, Dipper was out, layering on the perfume as he walked. Maybe he could talk to Bill about getting a bike or something, so he wouldn’t be so trapped while Bill was stuck at work. It was only a little bit of walk to the club, the heavy music radiating through his chest as he walked inside. 

“Hey, missed you the last couple days.” Roxy, one of the women, wrapped her arms immediately around Dipper. She spotted a bit of bright red lipstick on her front tooth. “We get worried when you’re not here, hun.” 

“Sorry, Rox,” Dipper said softly. “Had to visit the family, make sure they knew I was okay and all that. The usual crowd here?” 

“Yeah, you know the drill.” She rolled her eyes. “Boss man wanted to talk to you when you came back, by the way.”

Dipper winced, but put on his best smile as he walked to the back of the club. His boss was sitting there, looking content to play on his phone while everyone else worked. 

“You wanted to see me?” Dipper asked, and his boss looked up, but didn’t put his phone away.

“You’re back. Done playing house yet?” The other man snorted when Dipper shook his head. “Just wanted to give you a heads up, he’s gonna get bored of you.”

“We’ve had this conversation before,” Dipper said flatly. “I’m not having it again. What do you need?”

“Nothing, nothing.” His boss held his hands up defensively. “I’m done with warning you. I bet he won’t want you in his house when he finds out you’ve been working here.”

“And why would be find out that?” Dipper crossed his arms. He was already wishing he had stayed home an extra day, ignored all of this mess.

“Well, the guy standing behind you doesn’t look to happy you’re here, and by the way he looks ready to kill someone, I’m guessing this is the alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to stay updated on this story? Ask questions about this AU? Click [here](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) to stay tuned and get live updates!


	11. Yell at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

If it wasn't for the music, Dipper’s heart would have stuttered to a stop inside his chest. Slowly he turned, seeing the absolutely cold expression on Bill’s face, his body frozen hard, hands balled into fists at his side. Dipper’s mouth fell open, a small noise coming out of his threat that almost sounded like a whine. 

“We need security to the back of house.” The manager broke through the silence, speaking into his small flip phone. “Right now.”

“That won't be necessary.” Bill said immediately, twisting away. Dipper’s hand reached out, hearing his boss snicker in laughter behind him, and Dipper felt anger surge in his chest. 

“Bill, wait.” Dipper shot a glare to his boss, who at this point was almost rolling on the ground in laughter, rushing after the alpha. Bill didn't react, and maybe he just didn't hear, until Dipper grabbed his arm. 

“Let go.” The order came out in a snarl, and Dipper’s back straightened as he tightened his grip. Other members of the club watched the two, ready to defend their coworkers. 

“You don't control me, Bill.” Dipper tugged on Bill’s arm. “What, I can't have a job now?”

“This isn't the time or the place, Dipper. Now let me go.” Bill’s lips drew back in a snarl, fangs glittering in the dim light of the club. Dipper bared his teeth right back. 

“What, can't stand I'm out working and not waiting at home for you? Sorry I don't only think about your dick.” Dipper let go this time as Bill ripped his arm away. 

“That's not what I meant! I don't care if you work,but why does it have to be here selling yourself? Am I not enough for you?” The words came out in a roar, but Dipper could hear the hurt, the pain behind them. 

“Bill, calm down for two seconds.” Dipper held his hands up in surrender, his voice taking on a soothing tone. “I'm not doing that part--”

Bill’s eyes flashed for a moment, and Dipper flinched as Bill moved like he was going to hit him. Yet all the alpha did was turn his body away, his movements exaggerated, trying to dominate the whole room. With the sheer amount of anger he was radiating, it didn't seem like anyone but Dipper would try to calm the alpha. 

“Bill,” Dipper tried again, watching Bill’s heaving chest. “Bill, look at me.” The alpha’s eyes instantly snapped to the beta. “Deep breaths, calm down, let's talk about this.”

Bill shook his head, brows furrowed and chest still heaving. Cautiously, Dipper laid a hand on the alpha’s arm, feeling tense muscles relax under his touch as Bill finally started to calm down. 

“Sir, you need to leave.” Security for the club was there, standing by Dipper’s side and pulling him away from the alpha. Dipper protested, but didn't make much leeway with the security guards who easily held him back. 

“It's fine, I'm leaving,” Bill snarled, shrugging off any attempts to touch him. The alpha looked at Dipper, whose hand cautiously reached out to offer the alpha some comfort, but Bill turned away. The whole place reeked of pheromones, of an alpha trying to dominate one space and being pushed out by the security guards. Not even the overly flowery perfume of the betas could completely block out the smell. 

“Told ya he wouldn't want you,” Dipper’s boss said as the door slammed shut after Bill, barely heard over the music. 

“He cared, he actually  _ wanted  _ me, he met my family! Why did you do that?” Dipper would have lunged if a guard hadn't grabbed his arm. His hands were curved, blunt nails ready to cause damage. 

“I've seen too many ignorant kids like you get hurt over alphas. He'll knock you up and ditch you and the kid, and you know abortions are illegal. I'm not losing another one.”

A thousand questions flittered across Dipper’s tongue, all begging to be asked first. His hands clenched and unclenched, shoulders almost shaking at the scent of the security guard, a scent telling him to back down. 

“How did you get ahold of him?” Dipper asked, pushing back the rest of the questions. They had time later to ask questions. 

“He left his card on his first visit. Fun guy, bragged about what a cute catch he had.” The boss let out a mirthless laugh. “You can move back into your old apartment.”

Dipper jerked his arm free, glaring and baring his teeth as the security guard came forward again. He didn't grab Dipper again, but he stood on guard barely a foot away. Dipper didn't have anything to say. He turned on his heel and left, much in the same way Bill had. 

Bill wasn't outside, not that Dipper expected him to. Worry and anxiety gnawed at his gut. With the sound of music still chanting through the walls of the club, ruining the silence in the street, Dipper started to walk.

* * *

Bill nearly dented his car door as he kicked it shut, racing inside. The house already seemed so much emptier than it had just a little while ago, when he had come home early from work. Dipper hadn’t been there, and the disappointment Bill felt didn’t compare to the anger still in his chest. Undercover work no longer held the same appeal.

“What the fuck did I expect?” Bill slammed a hand against the wall, pain almost as satisfying as the new hole in his wall. “Does he even care?”

Dipper could have gotten hurt, he could have died. Yet he didn’t seem to care at all for the danger he was in, or the fact that when Bill had last gone there, Dipper had been bruised and exhausted and scared. He should have expected this from that phone call. 

They didn’t seem to think he was a police officer, they just seemed to want to fuck up his life and pointedly show him Dipper was still working. Dipper. Bill’s thoughts flew from anger to worry in the span of a second. He left Dipper there, his  _ mate.  _ He left his mate in danger, Dipper could be hurt or be threatened and Bill wasn't there to protect him. 

His hand screamed at him as he grabbed the keys to his car, but Bill ignored it. Nothing was on his mind but Dipper, and the need to protect, and self-loathing that he had done such a terrible thing by leaving Dipper alone there. 

The door flew open, Bill nearly tumbling into the figure standing there. He paused, almost pushing past them until he spotted brown curls and hunched shoulders. Words left Bill, he only stared at Dipper as Dipper stared at him, both completely at a loss. 

“What happened to your hand?” Dipper eventually asked. It broke the spell that silence had cast upon them. 

Bill glanced down at his hand. It was starting to swell, but he wouldn't be dragged to the hospital for the life of him. Bill hated hospitals. Dipper pushed Bill inside, closing the door behind them and heading towards the kitchen to get ice. 

“Dipper?” Bill’s voice came out choked. Dipper was still standing at the freezer and gathering ice when Bill came close. The alpha wrapped his arms tightly around the beta, Dipper was stiff under his touch but didn't pull away. “Are you okay?”

“Are  _ you  _ okay? You threw a pretty big fit back there.” Dipper felt Bill cringe against his shoulder. “Let me go.”

The alpha let out a slight whine in response, but still moved away. Dipper took Bill’s hand, placing the ice less than gently against the swollen hand. Bill hissed at the pain, trying to tug his hand back, but Dipper hissed right back and Bill stayed where he was. 

“Is this what it's going to be like? You're going to throw a fit every time I go outside?” Dipper asked softly, when Bill had settled down. Dipper refused to look up at the alpha, even at the questioning noise that Bill made. “I can't just stay at home while you work. I can't do nothing.”

“Dipper, I don't care what you do when you're at home, I don't care if you want to get a job waiting tables for two dollars an hour if that's what you want to do,” Bill eventually said. “Why does it have to be  _ that  _ job though?”

“You know it's one of the only places that hires betas.” Dipper pressed a bit harder on the ice than he needed to. “I’d have an easier time trying to find a job as an omega. No one wants a beta around them.”

Bill growled, a low possessive sound that made Dipper’s eyes dart to the floor. A part of Dipper knew it wasn't directed at him personally, but a much larger part was telling him to stop arguing with his alpha. Bill’s good hand tentative touched Dipper’s chin, beckoning him to raise his gaze. 

“I worry that you will step outside that door and be hurt in some way. I was leaving right now to come and get you because I was horrendous and left you in a place where you could be hurt. I will help you find a job if you want, just not that one.” Bill ran his thumb over Dipper’s bottom lip, the beta just barely leaning into the touches. “As much as I'd like you to stay at home where I can keep an eye on you, I don't think that's going to happen.”

Dipper snorted slightly, shifting his grip to cradle Bill’s injured hand instead of simply holding it. The beta led them to sit on the couch, placing his legs in Bill’s lap and the alpha’s hand in his own lap. Bill curled up around Dipper, letting out a rumbling, cracked purr that made Dipper laugh slightly. 

“So did my boss just call you and say ‘hey Dipper’s here’ or was it more of something else?” Dipper asked casually, but he felt a bit of jealousy stir up in him. Did Bill go there on his own? Wasn't he enough for the alpha?

“He said he got a new act and that I should check it out. I got off work early but you weren't home, so I decided to check it out.” Bill’s rumbling purr stopped. “Have you taken anyone to those back rooms since…”

Dipper shook his head softly. There was more than one reason why Dipper didn't want to be intimate with Bill, but neither of them wanted to say it. Bill’s arms tightened around the beta, letting out a small sigh of relief. 

“I think I have an idea for a job,” Dipper ended up voicing, extremely hesitant. “If you're willing.”

Bill was instantly on guard from the way Dipper spoke, the soft tone of voice. He tilted his head slightly, good arm tightening around Dipper almost possessively. 

“What if I was the one who went undercover?” Dipper asked softly. Bill’s unamused growl earned him a glare from the beta. “Shut up. I already know more about what's going on in this town than you do, and they already trust me. You'd never be able to get to where I can go, or find out the information I know.”

Bill hesitated, clearly torn. Dipper stared at him expectantly, waiting for the ‘no’ that would pass from the alpha's lips. Eventually, Bill sighed, resting his head heavily on Dipper’s shoulder. 

“Let me think about this,” Bill murmured. “Right now, I want to enjoy having you in my arms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to stay updated on this AU? Want to ask questions to the author herself? [Click here](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) to stay in the loop!


	12. Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember how I warned you guys about all that stuff and bad tags? Well it starts in the next chapter.

“Let me mark you.” Bill said softly as the moonlight filtered through the curtains and fell down on their forms. Bill’s fingers played with the edges of Dipper’s shirt, content to play with it and not go any further. Dipper sighed slightly.

“Bill, we’ve talked about this, I’m not sure--” Bill cut the beta off with a kiss, a muffled grunt coming from Dipper’s lips in surprise. Bill pressed their foreheads together when the kiss was broken.

“If you want to go undercover, it’s all I ask. Bear my mark and say you’re claimed.” Bill’s breath ghosted across Dipper’s lips. The beta shuddered at the feeling.

“Is it so hard for you to wait?” Dipper asked, receiving a whine from the alpha. “If I go undercover with a mark on my neck, everyone will look down on me.”

Dipper leaned forward, nuzzling against Bill’s jaw and gently nudging the other to lift his head. Bill did so without hesitation, letting Dipper press soft kisses and nips against his throat and collarbone, over his pulse point. 

“Dipper, please, I just want to do something to make sure you’re safe when you’re not in my arms.” Bill’s arms were a vice. “Please, Dipper.”

“It’s interesting to hear you beg.” Dipper murmured, pushing on Bill’s shoulders. The alpha went where he was nudged until he was lying on his back, Dipper straddling his hips and still nipping at his jaw line. 

“What is it, want the whole world to know I'm yours?” Dipper scoffed, grazing his teeth over a pulse point. Bill shuddered underneath him. 

“Yes.” The alpha breathed out. “You are mine.”

“No, I'm not.” Dipper splayed his fingers over Bill’s chest, asking but not ordering the alpha to stay where he was. “I'm myself. Even if you mark me, it won't stop me from walking out that door. It won't stop other alphas from touching me in the club. You know that, Bill.”

Bill grunted, not saying anything further. His hands rested on Dipper’s hips, thumbs gently rubbing against the bones he could easily feel. Dipper melted slightly at the touch, still staring down at the alpha. 

“Promise me you'll be safe while you're there?” Bill asked. “Since I can't go with you. Be safe.”

“I'll do my best.” Dipper promised immediately. Bill let out a gentle purr in response. “You sure you can handle this?”

Bill didn't reply. Dipper didn't really need him to either. Bill leaned up, capturing Dipper’s lips in a kiss, hopefully silencing anything more about this conversation. Dipper melted into the kiss, coming to rest on Bill’s chest. 

“I won't stop you.” Bill moved to simply hold Dipper against his chest, their breathing evening out as exhaustion snagged its claws in them. 

“Thank you.” Dipper’s voice was heavy with sleep. 

They slept, in each other's arms, the last night in a long while that they would spend together.

* * *

“This is Dipper.” Bill gestured at the beta half hidden behind him. Dipper wasn’t intentionally hiding, it seemed as though Bill was keeping him behind him. 

“Hi, Dipper!” Blubs and Durland replied at the same time, both with the same amount of excitement. Dipper made a beeline from behind Bill, shaking the hands of the two officers.

“Sorry about the mix up that night. Bill didn’t tell us he got a mate!” Blubs laughed heartily. Dipper awkwardly joined with him, running a hand through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bill cross his arms. 

“It’s not something we’ve gone very public with yet.” Dipper explained. “Did he tell you of our idea?”

Blubs nodded, and together they walked into the one exam room they had, normally meant for suspects they were questioning. It was good enough for what they needed now, Dipper and Bill sitting on one side of the table, with Blubs and Durland on the other side. 

“From what Bill described, it might actually work.” Blubs hesitated to say. “Normally we wouldn’t be going along with a civilian’s ideas, but Bill put in a good word for you, and we’re not really making much headway with the investigation of this club.”

Bill’s hand gently squeezed Dipper’s shoulder, and Dipper felt some of his nerves smooth out at the gesture. He took a deep breath, taking one last look at Bill before he spoke to the two other police officers.

“You guys haven’t even scraped the surface of what’s going on in the underbelly of this town.” Dipper sounded a bit harsher than he intended to. “This club, the people who run it, they get you in a place where you don’t expect to be. They give you the good shifts and make sure you get good tips, and then if you want to continue doing that and getting money, you’re expected to bring people backstage, to the back rooms.”

Dipper had to pry Bill’s tight hand off his shoulder. “They know me already. I’ve worked there, I can get them to let me in. I’ve already been further than you or Bill can hope to go. It won’t be long before I end up further into the club.”

“What’s further than selling yourself?” Bill scoffed, and Dipper shot him a dark look. Bill’s arms had folded themselves over his chest, but he said nothing more.   
“Are you going to be safe doing this?” Durland asked. “I don’t think Stan’s gonna like it if we have to go and…”

“I’ll be safe. As safe as I can be.” Dipper reassured them. “I can do a lot more work than the three of you can.”

“How long do you need?” Bill asked, a question Dipper hadn’t thought of yet. He paused, mulling over the question. He didn’t want to disappoint Bill, but then again he was sure that even if he said only a day it would be too long for the alpha. 

“I’m not sure. It could be a while.” Dipper stared at Bill. “Are you going to be able to handle that?”

Bill gave a tense nod, his chin just barely dipping down. Ignoring Blubs and Durland, Dipper turned to face him, cupping the alpha’s face to turn him face-to-face. Bill did after a moment, slowly bringing his gaze down to stare at the beta.

“Tell me you can handle this and won’t come barging into the club to ‘rescue’ me?” Dipper asked softly. Blubs and Durland were having their own private conversation, ignoring them. “Bill, tell me you can handle this.”

“I can handle this.” Bill eventually murmured, but his face was still tense underneath Dipper’s hands, and his voice was tight. Dipper leaned up, pressing soft kisses against Bill’s jaw, speaking softly in his ear.

“I need to know that you can trust me, that you can handle this.” Dipper murmured. “Promise?”

Bill sighed, a sound that made Dipper frown and pull back, but then Bill leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against the corner of Dipper’s mouth, a soft thing that Dipper barely felt. 

“I promise.” Bill’s murmured words released the tension in Dipper’s shoulders. He smiled up at Bill, receiving a tight smile in return. 

“Alright, there’s just one last thing before I head over there.” Dipper clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention. All eyes snapped to the beta, Bill’s arm once more wrapping around Dipper’s shoulders.

“What do ya need?” Durland looked ready to bounce out of his seat with excitement. Dipper took a deep breath, shrugging off Bill’s touch.

“I need someone to punch me.”

* * *

The hum of the music in his chest was so familiar, Dipper didn’t even blink at the feeling. He pushed open the door to the club, the cheerful greeting of Roxy cutting off short when she saw the black eye and busted lip.

“Dipper? What happened?” She rushed forward, one of the security guards near the doors coming forward as well. Dipper sniffled slightly, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Even if he didn’t need it, the comfort was nice.

“I just really need to talk to…” Dipper took a moment to sniffle and brush the tears from his eyes. Roxy was already nodding, leading him to the back of the club. Roxy kept him tucked underneath her arm. Her arm was thinner than Bill. It wasn’t as comforting.

Leo was still in the same place that he had been before when Bill came to interrupt them, but this time as he saw Dipper approaching with a black eye and busted lip, his face grew grim. He gestured for Dipper to follow him, leaving Roxy behind. 

“What happened?” Leo asked, as though Dipper’s face didn’t show a story already. Dipper winced as he took a seat in the small office. It was soundproof, so the noise of the club didn’t leak through.

“It’s not obvious?” Dipper said bitterly. Leo arched a brow but didn’t say anything, letting Dipper have a moment to settle in. Dipper shifted uncomfortably on the chair; despite the cushion, he couldn’t relax. When Leo didn’t say anything, Dipper sighed. “You were right. About him, I mean.”

Leo nodded as though he was expecting it, pulling out a bottle of water from under his desk. Dipper only opened it when he was sure it was sealed, drinking as though he hadn’t seen a drop of water in days. Leo looked at him with nothing but sympathy in his eyes, a small bit of smugness there as well.

“You’ve been gone for a couple days. Thought you’d head on home.” Leo didn’t rub it in Dipper’s face that he had been right about Bill, but he wanted to know details. Dipper shifted in his chair, hands wrapped tightly around the water bottle.

“I-I thought he was just upset, it was so much worse.” Dipper choked on his words. Mentally, he was thinking how Mabel would be amazed at his acting skills. “I got away at the first chance that I could. I didn’t want to give him a chance to even think about marking me.”

Leo nodded sympathetically, reaching out and placing his hand on Dipper’s own. Dipper’s shoulders shook slightly as he took deep breaths, trying to calm down before it really got out of hand and he lost control of himself. Leo scooted forward in his chair, wrapping his arms around Dipper in a tight hug, though he carefully angled his face away from Dipper’s neck.

“You reek of that guy. Your old apartment’s still there, if you want it.” Dipper was nodding before Leo even finished the sentence. “Alright then, I take it that you don’t want to quit?” 

Dipper laughed slightly, though his heart clenched. It would be different now that Bill wouldn’t randomly appear to save the day, now that there would be more expected from him. Leo looked at him with narrow eyes, but only until he met Dipper’s gaze. 

“Don’t worry, he’s banned from the club, there’s no way he’s ever coming back.” Leo reassured Dipper. “You’ve got to go and take a shower and get that dick alpha’s scent off you, it’s terrible.” 

Dipper laughed, the sound a little forced but not as bad as it could have been. He already missed Bill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to stay updated on this story? Ask questions about this AU? Click [here](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) to stay tuned and get live updates!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forced prostitution and basically rape in this chapter.

His thighs were pushed a little wider apart, creating a grunt from the beta. His flowering perfume was strong enough to burn his nose, almost making him sneeze into the alpha’s hair. The alpha had brown hair, too dark for Dipper to pretend it was anyone else but the random alpha he didn’t even know the name of.

“That’s right baby, open those thighs a little bit more.” 

His voice was wrong too. Dipper grunted a little at the friction. The alphas he had been with were starting to blur together, all of them one hazy memory of bruised thighs and attempted markings. Dipper wouldn't be able to answer for how long he had been there, only that it was long enough for his black eye and cut lip to heal. 

“Good omega.” 

The alpha rose, leaving Dipper to curl on his side and count the new bruises and marks on his side. This alpha was one who had been here before, but Dipper didn't remember his name, only that he had affectionately said that Dipper was his favorite omega there. 

The only thing more disgusting than having all these men, and sometimes women, come to him was the aftermath of it. The dread that pooled in his stomach as he wondered if they wore a condom, the ache in his chest as he missed Bill, the silent question of if he had been here long enough. There was still more to uncover in this club, he was sure of it. 

“I'll leave you a good tip this time.” The alpha pressed a kiss against Dipper’s unresponsive lips. The man shrugged on a jacket, finally leaving Dipper to wallow in self pity before he forced himself to rise. 

His skin was paler. There was no reason to leave the room he was in anymore, not when Leo brought him food and water and new clients. Dipper saw a fraction of the money that he earned, and while he knew his body was sold for hundreds, a couple dollars was all he got in the end. 

He missed Bill. He missed his sister. Why had he wanted to do this again? 

He wanted to prove himself. Dipper sighed, running his hand through greasy hair as he heard sobs from the room next to his own. Just a little while longer, and he could get enough information. A little while longer and he would get enough trust to be Leo’s right hand man in all of this. Dipper rose to take a shower, knowing the door was locked from the outside.

* * *

Leo filed paperwork, foot tapping in rhythm to the same song that had played five times in the last two hours. It was just enough bass to give dancers a routine to work with, and catchy at that. He sighed as he shoved all the papers into a drawer in his desk, unwilling to look at them for longer. 

“You sure know how to pick ‘em, man.” The alpha, the same one Leo had seen not half an hour ago asking for directions to Dipper’s room, stopped by. “He bows so easily to me.”

Leo gave a satisfied smirk. He hadn't seen Dipper in almost a week, and he couldn't help but wonder how the young man was fairing. It had been long enough that he had learned his lesson, hadn't it? Every single one of Dipper’s customers had left satisfied. 

“I'll be sure to pass that on.” 

A nod this time, and tightly pursed lips. The man was one of Dipper’s regulars, coming almost every night to reserve an hour. He never actually used the entire hour, but he was always satisfied. Leo stood as the other alpha left, walking to the back of the club. 

Dipper just stepped out of the shower as Leo unlocked the door. He had lost a bit of weight, his skin paler, but Leo didn't expect anything less. Dipper smiled upon seeing him, a bit of life coming to his dull brown eyes. 

“Leo.” Dipper breathed out the name like it was his salvation. In a way it was. “I haven't seen you for a while.”

“You've been doing such a good job that I didn't want to interrupt. How are you liking this kind of work?” Leo moved to sit down on the bed, it creaked underneath his weight. Dipper shifted awkwardly, seeming unsure of himself. 

“It's different. Better than that other alpha I thought I could trust.” Dipper’s hand clenched around the towel, keeping it in place. “I don't suppose there's any room for advancement, is there?”

Leo laughed, a hearty laugh that made Dipper flush with shame. Leo gave a gentle pat to the bedspread next to him, and Dipper sat down tentatively, ready to jump back up the moment Leo commanded it. 

“How about you show me all you've learned so far, and then we can talk about it?” 

Dipper’s face pinched, only for a moment, not long enough for Leo to see it. He only hesitated a moment before he let the towel drop onto the dirty bedspread, and got back to work.

* * *

“He's fine. A little out of it, but he's fine.” 

With Bill being unable to enter the club anymore, he had to rely on other people. He wasn't sure what was more frustrating, being completely out of contact with Dipper or having to rely on others for updates. 

He had made friends and enemies on the streets, and a couple favors were being called in for this one little adventure Dipper had insisted on going on. Eight Ball was someone Bill had met years ago, back when he was a rookie on the streets. They had met when Bill had stopped a couple rival gang members from killing the man, and had been fast friends ever since. 

It drove Bill crazy, knowing what Eight Ball had to do in order to see Dipper, but he bit his tongue. There was no other way to get around this, and Bill wouldn't ruin Dipper’s hard work. Dipper probably didn't even know Bill had sent Eight Ball in as a regular. 

“He's fine though?” Bill asked after a long moment. “Anything else? Did he look like he was in danger?”

“I’d tell you if I thought so, but he's the same. There's been no change.” Right Ball said patiently. “Want me to give him a message?”

Eight Ball asked every time, and every time Bill shook his head, replying softly that he didn't. This time was no different, only a slight clenching of Bill’s fists as he thought of what his future mate was going through. 

“I want him back in my arms.” Bill murmured. “Would you let your mate go through something like this?”

“My mate isn't nearly as strong headed as yours is.” Eight Ball snorted. “I don't think you would have been able to stop him from going.”

It was true, but it didn't make Bill feel any better. A sigh passed through his lips, drawn out and annoyed, speaking on the irritation and restlessness that had settled in Bill’s limbs. 

“You just make sure he's safe.” Bill said. There was an ache in his chest that had settled there the moment Dipper had left. “His safety comes first.”

* * *

Dipper slept soundly, the blanket just high enough to cover his stomach but low enough to show the new array of hickeys and dark marks on his neck and chest. Dipper had struggled at first when Leo had tried to put those on him, but quickly submitted after the first one. The beta had more omega tendencies than alpha tendencies, which Leo was free to command control of. 

Leo ran his hands through brown hair. It was dirty, sweaty from their activities and in need of a wash. That alpha that Dipper had gone with had done a much better job of teaching Dipper humility than Leo could have done throwing clients at him. The beta lying asleep on the bed had no idea what he was getting himself into. 

Leo could smell his own natural scent starting to come through. Scent cancelling soaps and flowery perfumes only did so much to mask his dominate smell. Leo briefly wondered if he even needed to worry about that right now. Dipper was with him, and he didn't have to be anywhere for a while. 

“Mhh.” Dipper made a noise in his sleep, brown eyes opening to slits. Leo traced a finger along the beta’s jawline. “Bill?”

Leo hardly flinched, not slapping but punching Dipper hard across the face. Dipper gasped, burying his face against the sheets as blood dripped from the new cut on his cheek. When the beta didn't raise his gaze again, Leo forced it to him, knuckles white as he gripped Dipper’s jaw. 

“I never want to hear that name again, do you understand me?” Leo snarled. Any hope of keeping his alignment secret flew out the window. Dipper’s eyes widened for a moment before he went limp in submission. 

Leo pushed Dipper away, leaving the beta to process the new information. The air reeked of Leo’s dominating scent, which almost smelled sour to Dipper, and the smell of blood from Dipper’s cut lip. 

“You're not a beta.” Dipper muttered. His fingers traced the hickeys against his neck. They had taken on a new meaning now, but he was just thankful that hickeys were the only result. A part of him wished now that he had let Bill mark him. 

“You were always my favorite.” Leo murmured suddenly. “And I  _ told you  _ not to go with that alpha, and what did you do? You went with him. You're so stupid. What would you have done if I hadn't been here to take you back?”

Dipper was silent. He stared down at the sheets, the blood turning an ugly shade of brown as it dried. 

“You probably would have died, do you get that? Where would you be if I wasn't here? You would have been stuck and with someone who didn't care.” Leo shook his head. “And I can't even get a thank you?”

“Thank you.” Dipper said quickly when Leo turned to look at him. “Thank you.”

Leo’s gaze softened slightly. With the same care as before, he gently coaxed the beta to look at him, and Leo leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against Dipper’s lips. For a moment, they were silent. 

“I've always wanted the best for you, Dipper.” Leo said softly. His gentle touches were coaxing the beta to relax. “I'll take such good care of you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone save Dipper.
> 
> Want to stay updated on this story? Ask questions about this AU? Click [here](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) to stay tuned and get live updates!


	14. Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who follow me on tumblr, you'll understand why this took so long to publish. Updates might be inconsistent for a while. Life is hard.

“I think it's time we start on a new level.” The man standing at the head of the table was someone Dipper didn't recognize him but he was obviously in charge. Only Bill’s scent had managed to dominate an entire room, but that was when Bill had been angry. This alpha didn't even seem to try. 

He was perched cautiously on Leo’s lap, brown eyes taking time to slowly look around the room and observe everyone there. It was to easy to pick out the people who were in similar positions as he was, a forced partnership. Dipper was the only one who was brave enough to look up from the table top. 

“What do ya mean by that, boss?” Eyes flickered over to another man. He resembled a mountain to Dipper, a man who would do well in the wilderness. Dipper had thought Leo was abusive, but one glance at the small girl in the mountain man's lap made Dipper appreciate his position a bit more. 

“We got this town in a chokehold. Almost every person who can be doing our work, already is.” There was a noise of discontent. “We need to be doing shows or something, get people coming here for a reason. This stupid hick town isn't going to get off the ground without a new idea.”

Except they were already prostituting. They were already owning a club. They were already doing so much, and all of them seemed to be at a loss. Dipper leaned back against Leo’s chest, for a moment debating, thinking. 

“You already sell people, why not up it and traffick them out?” Dipper’s voice cracked with misuse. Leo’s hands clenched tightly around him, and for a moment Dipper couldn't breathe. Everyone was looking at him in interest though, so he rushed the words out. “Just up the ante and sell them. You can hold auctions, have private buyers. You can go to bigger towns and kidnap people, or-”

Leo's hand clamped over his mouth, and Dipper couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat. “Sorry, boss, I've been teaching him not to mouth off, I thought he learned that lesson.”

The head man shook his head, and Leo pulled his hand back when Dipper tilted his head back in submission. The room was silent, thinking over the idea Dipper had spoken, hardly finding a thing wrong with it. Eventually, everyone was turned back to the boss. 

“Leo, bring your...whatever he is, to my office. This meeting is adjourned.” The boss clapped his hands together. 

Everyone shuffled out of the room, only Dipper and Leo heading deeper into the building instead of the exit. Leo was fuming with rage, but he didn't strike Dipper, not yet. Waiting was almost as bad as actually being struck. 

“If you weren't so good with your tongue, I'd cut it out. Do you have any idea how bad you made me look?” The door shut behind them just as Leo’s hand connected with Dipper’s cheek. He was so used to the pain that he didn't even flinch. Leo was huffing with rage, chest heaving as he drew his hand back to strike again. 

The blow didn't land. Dipper eased his eyes open, seeing the same boss as earlier holding Leo's hand back. The tense silence dissipated as Leo slowly lowered his hand, leaving the silence uncomfortable and tense. 

“You've found a good one, Leo. Shame to have him go to waste because you can't control your temper.” The man said, sitting at his desk. Leo sat across from him, leaving Dipper standing awkwardly to the side. 

“He's fine. He should know better than to speak up like that.” Leo snarled. His anger was still there, but not nearly as tense as before. His boss nodded. 

“Well, I have a compromise then.” As though they needed that. “His idea is good, and you need to control your temper, Leo. He'll be the first one sold.”

“What?” Leo’s chair crashed to the floor with a loud bang that made Dipper flinch again. “I'll mark him before you take him from me.”

The boss leaned back in his chair, hands folded across his stomach. He reminded Dipper of a principal who was disciplining a child. Dipper folded his shaking hands across his chest, eyes closing as he tried to think. 

Bill. He had to get a note to Bill, or something out there. Dipper swallowed thickly, knees shaking slightly. When was the last time he ate something? Had a drink of water? Dipper couldn’t remember. Leo was snarling with rage, and Dipper fell to the floor.

“This is not up for discussion. Next time, pick someone who you can control better.” The boss said. “The auction will be hosted on Saturday.”

Saturday? What day was it? Dipper had no idea what was going on anymore. Leo glanced at him, eyes a mast of concern for a moment as he saw Dipper sitting on the floor. One message, that’s all he needed to do to get out of here. He couldn’t let himself be sold. 

“Get him into shape before the auction.” The boss said, going to sit behind his desk. “No marking him, Leo. Bring him back on Saturday. Unless you have a better human in mind.”

Leo snarled quietly, a noise that reminded Dipper of Bill for a brief moment, and then he was kneeling next to Dipper and helping him to his feet. Dipper automatically flinched away from the touches, before he forced himself to relax, staring up in fear at the alphas. 

Bill was right, he shouldn’t have done this. Leo wrapped his arm around Dipper, leading him out of the building, and back to the place Dipper had started to associate with home.

* * *

It had been too long. Bill felt worry gnaw at his guy at almost every moment. He could only ward off questions from Dipper’s family for so long, and soon they were almost knocking down the police station wanting answers about where Dipper was.

_ “How long are you going to be there for? How long should I worry for?” Bill had asked in their last night together. How long would he have to worry, how long until he could finally intervene and have his beta back? _

_ “A month?” Dipper phrased it as a question. “I know you’ll come looking after me if I don’t come back.” _

_ Bill smiled slightly, but it was tight lipped, almost forced. They wouldn’t be able to communicate, they wouldn’t be able to even see if Dipper was really okay, they would simply have to trust in each other.  _

It was a month and three days. Worry clawed at Bill’s stomach. One last time, he could send Eight Ball in with a message, something that would let Dipper know he was still here, still caring, still waiting.

* * *

The price of Dipper’s services skyrocketed overnight. With the high price came a higher class of clients, and they received more for their money. What little Dipper was able to do before was no longer allowed. He didn't mind, actually. Dipper had stopped caring a while ago.

He only serviced one client a day, and after that all his time was spent with Leo. Eating meals with Leo. Showering with Leo. Sleeping next to Leo. Dipper had absolutely no free time, not a moment alone to think or to send any kind of message out. 

“Dipper.” Leo’s voice broke Dipper out of his thoughts. “You're mine, you know that, right?” 

Dipper was nodding before Leo had even finished his sentence. It had taken three ‘lessons’ as Leo called them, for Dipper to learn to respond properly. Leo almost never had Dipper speak now, his voice nonexistent. 

“Good boy.” 

Leo traced over Dipper’s shoulder, where the skin was a mottled purple color. Leo couldn't exactly mark Dipper without ruining a bit of his untouched appeal, but that didn't stop the alpha from leaving temporary marks. Dipper hissed in pain at even the slightest pressure placed on his skin there. 

“You're so much prettier here with me instead of that other alpha.” Leo liked to talk, Dipper had learned. “I think we should give him a show, don't you?”

Dipper hesitated. What answer was he expected to give now? He wanted to see Bill, that was obvious, but Leo was extremely possessive. His silence seemed to be the correct response though, because Leo was already talking. 

“Show him what he gets when he messes with me.” Leo pressed hard on the bruise, making Dipper whimper. “And you'll show him just what he's missing.”

He pulled back, leaving Dipper to blink through the haze of pain and slight fear. Not for himself, but for Bill. He didn't think Leo would hurt him, but Bill was a threat, someone who could still run the risk of taking Dipper away. 

“I don't-” Dipper nearly froze as Leo glared at him. “I don't want to see him. I don't want anyone else but you.”

Leo's face softened, leaning down to nuzzle Dipper’s neck. It has taken three more lessons for Dipper to do that without hesitation. Leo's tongue felt like fire as it traced along his pulse point. 

“Do you think I'll share you? Let someone else see this?” Leo snarled, his voice hard even as his touches were gentle. Dipper whimpered. “You're mine.”

Dipper bit his tongue until he tasted blood, because all he wanted to do was say that Leo had shared him. Leo had shared him with every alpha who would pay enough. Dipper licked his dry lips. 

“Sorry.” He whispered. “I'll do better.”

Leo's hands were soft once more, running up and down bruised sides in a meager attempt at comfort. Dipper allowed himself to relax, eyes sliding shut. He had avoided a storm, that was all that mattered. 

If he had his eyes open, he would have seen the alpha lick his lips, he would have seen Leo leaning closer. As it was, Dipper was completely unaware until he heard the growl, and Leo pounced. 

Dipper screamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask me why it took so long to update. You can find the reason on my tumblr if you're that curious. Keeping track of the days of the week is really hard.


	15. Fall Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like two more chapters?? I think?

Leo didn’t mark him. Not for want of trying though. His teeth had settled into Dipper’s skin, venom trying to mark him from the inside out, but it hadn’t settled. Within an hour the venom had burned through his veins, leaving Dipper exhausted, his muscles cramping. Leo had snarled at him, as though Dipper was responsible for not being able to take the mark. 

“Please-” Leo’s fangs extended once more, and Dipper wasn’t even ashamed of begging. “Please, not again, ple-”

Leo’s fangs sank themselves into Dipper’s shoulder again, and Dipper could acutely feel teeth scraping against bones. A pitiful whine escaped his lips, his limbs shaking as he felt the venom try to take over once more. 

“Why won’t it stay?” Leo snarled as he tore his fangs out of Dipper’s skin. Dipper could feel blood dripping down his shoulder, staining the bed he was lying on. Leo threw himself away from Dipper with another snarl, almost looking disgusted. 

“Stop.” Leo kept pushing Dipper back down, even when the beta kept trying to curl on his side to help ease the pain. “Please, stop.”

Leo had blood trickling down his chin, and Dipper had a moment of connection as he realized that was  _ his  _ blood that was still dripping down Leo’s face and still bleeding from his shoulder. Leo sprang up from the bed, snarling as he glared down at Dipper. 

“Useless beta.”

He stormed from the room, leaving Dipper bleeding  on the bed, but alone for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Dipper couldn’t remember the last time that he had food. There was the same alpha in his room, the same one that was a normal visitor to him, a regular customer. The man simply stared at him for a while, looking at the attempted marks on his neck and shoulder, the bruises, the way Dipper’s ribs showed against his skin.

“You’re such a pretty omega.” The man had leaned forward, coming close to Dipper’s skin. For a moment, Dipper flinched, but his body was too exhausted to fight.

The man didn’t touch him, didn’t come close to brushing skin against his own. Dipper was thankful for that, but another small whimper left his lips as he felt lips brush his ear. The word that was spoken though, was probably the only word that could have caused any relief to come to Dipper’s body and mind. 

“Cipher.”

The man stared down at him, looking for any sign of life. Slowly, Dipper tilted his head, almost scared that it was some kind of test, that Leo was about to barge in at any moment with accusations, with more punishments to teach Dipper a lesson. Dipper slowly nodded, brown eyes pleading, for just safety. 

The man slowly nodded, leaning back as he looked down at Dipper. They stared at each other, a mutual understanding crossing each other’s eyes. Hesitantly, the man pulled back, heading towards the door as he left Dipper alone. 

It was Friday.

* * *

“We need to get Dipper.” Bill stormed into the police station, a cup of bad coffee in his hand. It splashed slightly over the back of his hand, burning him slightly. Bill hissed at the feeling and dropped the coffee in the trash, he hadn’t taken a sip.

Blubs and Durland stared at him, neither of them surprised by Bill’s outburst, only how long it took. The three of them stood in the precinct, all of them glancing from one to another with surprise, and a bit of questions.

“He said he would let us know when he’s got enough to pull him.” Blubs eventually said, but Bill shook his head before Blubs had even gotten halfway through his sentence. 

“He said a month, and it’s been a month. We all know something’s happening there, what if he’s in a place where he can’t contact us?” Bill’s words came out in a frantic rush, almost too quick for Blubs and Durland to make out. Bill waved his hands frantically, trying to get their attention. 

“It’s not like he didn’t gather information in a month, I know Dipper, he’s got enough.” He wasn’t going to tell them that he had someone go inside, someone who could tell him when Dipper needed to be pulled, when Dipper finally had enough. Bill raked a hand through his hair, sighing loudly as he looked between the two men. 

“We can stage it like a raid, go in and rescue everyone, and that way if Dipper still doesn’t have enough to help us prosecute, then we can let him go back. It’ll still look like Dipper wasn’t involved in it.” Bill was just talking at this point, trying to get them to agree. “We can get a search warrant or whatever we need, anything.”

“Alright, Bill, tell ya what. You get a search warrant for the club and we’ll do this.” Blubs hiked up his belt again. “You sure you ain’t just missing him?”

Bill bared his teeth, because yes he had been missing Dipper from the moment that he left. He just didn’t need Blubs pointing it out like it was some kind of flaw. Blubs didn’t say anything to Bill’s defensive move, only glancing at Durland as if to question that the man was seeing the same thing. 

“Imagine, if you will, that Durland was in the same place Dipper was, more than likely hurt, more than likely scared, and in  _ danger  _ but all you could do was sit and wait until someone said it was okay to save your mate.” Bill’s words came out in a snarl. “Go ahead, tell me you could easily sit and wait on the sidelines.”

Blubs glanced at Durland, and even though his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, Bill liked to think they were soft as they looked at Durland. After a moment, Blubs turned to look at him, not speaking for a long moment, only slightly nodding his head.

“Let us know when you acquire a search warrant.” Blubs sat down at his desk, gesturing Durland to come over and sit with him. Durland obliged, Bill turning away just as Blubs wrapped his arms around his lover.

* * *

The music from the club still thumped through the air, making it almost impossible for them to communicate. Bill waved his hands forward, with the front team of officers who would be the first wave into the club. Another customer walked into the club, and Bill heard screams.

“Go, go, go!” 

His gun was drawn, Blubs and Durland were standing in the background, by the waiting police cars. Though it looked like a normal street, police were hiding around every corner, waiitng for any cue from them to come into the light.

Bill’s shoulder crashed against the doorway as it attempted to crash against him, but he pushed past it and continued forward. His shoulder screamed in protest as he ignored the pain, keeping his gun raised.

“Everyone on the ground now!” 

Police were shouting and screams were constant. Bill’s eyes took in faces, looking for brown eyes and curly brown hair. People fell down to the floor, normal clients who were shocked to be caught, the strippers who rushed to cover themselves in something more decent. The lights of the club flickered on, and then the music stopped, cutting off the song. It was eerily silent even with all the people screaming still.

Bill pushed into the back rooms, slamming open doors. His shoulder screamed as he slammed it against the doors, and Bill felt something snapped before his mind caught up with him and told him he should be kicking down doors. Bill’s arm hung limp at his side.

A man and a woman, wasn’t that the host who always greeted people? Bill ordered them to the main room before he moved to the next room. Empty. Empty. In the final room there were two people, fast asleep against the bedspread.

“Get out and put some clothes on! Time to face your bad decisions!” Bill kicked at the bed before leaving. Didn’t Dipper talk about apartments above the club? 

Everyone started to blur together, a mess of frightened faces and bright uniforms meant to capture attention. Bill didn’t find what he was looking for, he didn’t see anything different in the frightened faces that had bright chocolate eyes.

Dipper didn’t rush into his arms, didn’t magically appear. Dipper wasn’t among the men and women who were slowly being categorized into ambulances or the back of police cars, and he wasn't among those talking to the police officers. Already, people were in handcuffs, men and women alike giving statements, but Bill couldn’t find the one person he was looking for. 

“Bill.” Durland came forward, unusually sober. Behind him, Blubs was talking to a poor girl who barely seemed to be fifteen, the poor girl sobbing as she asked Durland to call her mom, to please call her mom. “We can’t-”

“He’s got to be here.” Bill cut him off. His words came out harsher than intended, and Durland flinched slightly. 

“Bill-”

“He’s got to. I just need to go inside and find him-” Bill was cut off as Durland placed a hand on his arm. It was warm and on his uninjured arm, but it was too large and not what he wanted right now.

Bill felt like his voice was broken, his mouth opening but no sound coming out. He stared down at the ground, with people still rushing around them. 

Dipper wasn’t there.

* * *

It had been so long since he had seen food, that Dipper almost didn’t know what to do when the bowl of soup was placed in his lap. It was cold, or maybe he was burning up with fever, as the bowl felt chilly underneath his fingers. Dipper ran his fingers along the lip of the bowl, wondering if it was actually real for a moment. 

“Eat up.” Leo hadn’t spoken a word since he left after Dipper’s body wouldn’t take his mark. Yet he talked now, bringing food in for Dipper and kind enough to place it in his lap. 

Dipper blinked at the man, and at the soup. It was cold. Dipper could barely lift the soup to spoon it into his mouth, the noodles taking like mush and the chicken almost like rocks. On some kind of level, Dipper realized he couldn’t taste it, that all he could taste was the cold and feel the texture on his tongue.

He finished half the bowl before he felt like he was going to throw it up. Leo watched him, taking the bowl when Dipper was done, leaving the beta to curl on his side. He must have moved too much, the edges of his vision were blurry, it was like he was spinning. 

“Dipper, I tried to keep you, remember that.” Leo’s voice was warped. It was as though he was speaking down a tunnel. “If only you had been better for me.”

Dipper didn’t say anything, and even if he had the strength to, he was sure that he wouldn’t speak. Leo stood, leaning down and then Dipper was being forced to his feet, something wrapped around his shoulders. It was warm, and soft, the soft texture reminded him of his blanket.

Oh. It was a blanket. Not his blanket from home, or the blanket from Bill’s home, but it was soft than the thin sheets he had been forced to lay on for weeks. What time was it? Was he walking? His feet didn’t touch the floor. 

His feet really did touch the floor. Wait, he was sitting. Leo ushered him into a car, and Dipper barely had time to think before the blanket was tucked further around him and he was left alone. Was this car moving? It felt like it was. The heat was on, and it was so warm, and Dipper was being urged to curl up against the back of the backseat of the car. It was dark outside.

It was Saturday.


	16. Drive Faster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates! Enjoy, only two chapters left.

All together, there were forty women who were taken from the club and almost thirty men, each of them with their own stories. No management had been found, no one to place the blame on for those who were underage in the club, taking people into the backroom. There was no one left, there was only men who the city police called ‘John’s’ and the women who were forced there against their will.

All in all, they were willing to talk, once they were given food and water and warmth. Bill stared at them with rather blank eyes, each time asking one question that had yet to be given an actual answer to.

“Have you seen Dipper?” 

Each time, it was answered with one a bit more detail, a bit more answer that Bill didn’t have before. Every time he added it to his notes, and found a new lead that he could explore.

“I haven’t seen him.”

“Leo took him to the back rooms. The kind where you go for ‘advancement’ here.”

“I don’t think he’s still…”

“They were talking about doing more, I think Dipper was going to be the guinea pig for it.”

“I saw Dipper go into a black car.”

Someone else saw Dipper enter a blue car, and someone said that Dipper was still with Leo. Everything was written down, sometimes conflicting pieces of information were put with additional notes.

“He’s going to be auctioned off.”

Bill snapped his eyes open, unaware that he had been rubbing them. The sun was shining through the window, and it seemed it was earlier in the morning than he thought it was. The girl sitting in front of him was fragile, smaller than he would have thought possible. She was littered in bruises and cuts, almost looking like she had been through a war. In a way, he supposed she had been.   
“How do you know that?” He had his pen and paper ready, it was the first real lead that he could follow right now. The small girl stared at him blankly, as though she hadn’t actually thought that he wouldn’t know.

“They pick favorites.” She murmured. “I was a favorite. He never told me his name. They all listen to the boss, and there was a meeting. It was a while ago. The boss wanted to get more money, and Dipper spoke up, talked about selling people. The boss said he would be the first one to be auctioned off.” 

Bill wrote faster than she could speak, his words a scribbled mess that were pressed so close together they were almost unreadable. It almost made him laugh, what she said, because it was so much like Dipper. He would go and try to speak up, if only to get more information and bring something home.

“Do you know where? Please I have to get him before they do this, I have to save him.” He didn’t care if he had to go in full uniform, he had to save Dipper. 

“Why, so you can arrest him too?” She scoffed, frail arms crossing over her chest. She was so thin, he could wrap his hand around her wrist easily.

“What? You’re not under arrest.” Bill said with an arched brow. “He’s my mate, he was working undercover, I need to get him before he’s sold like a piece of meat.”

She glanced around, almost fearing someone would overhear them. Bill leaned closer, seeing the bruises on her throat that he hadn’t noticed before. It made him wonder if Dipper had the same bruises.

“The old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town.” She whispered. Her eyes were bloodshot. “If you’re going to save him…”

* * *

The perfume was laid so thickly on his skin that it burned his nose as he smelled it. Dipper woke up from the car as he was brought inside the building. He wasn’t wearing shoes, and the sharp pebbles on the ground cut into his feet until he was walking on dirty tile.

“Get moving, omega.” 

It was an order, one an omega would be forced to obey. All Dipper felt was a slight tug, an urge to move forward and follow orders. His vision was still hazy on the edges, his mind still feeling like it was floating as he continued to walk along. It was like he was walking on air.

“Keep  _ moving,  _ omega.” 

He had stopped? Dipper glanced down at his feet and realized they weren’t moving. He started walking again. Glancing up at the men, two alphas, Dipper saw Leo wasn’t there with them. Had Leo been in the car?

“‘M sorry.” Dipper mumbled, it was like his voice was thick, his words heavy. The alphas nodded, obviously still thinking he was an omega, willing to follow their orders.

He was pushed into a room, with bare walls that were covered in cobwebs. The door slammed shut behind him, and Dipper was left all alone. He shuddered slightly at the cold, feeling it settle into his bones. 

He leaned against the wall, shivering slightly as the cold tile touched his skin and left him shuddering. How long was he expected to wait for? The drugs were finally starting to wear off, and Dipper was left by himself until the auction started.

He shivered quietly, looking for a window, something to aid in escape. There was nothing.

* * *

The tires of his car ate pavement as he raced across town. He had torn off his uniform, leaving him in pressed dress slacks and a white tank top. He was lucky that he had a spare shirt in the trunk of his car, even if he had almost torn it in his rush to get it out.

“Please, please.” The sun was setting, and Bill glanced anxiously at the time before he focused on the road. He ran over the drunk bumps in the road, cursing aloud as he swerved for a moment. 

The sun set, and Bill turned off his headlights as he turned off the main road and onto the trail. He had to admit, it was brilliant. No one would think to look at an old abandoned warehouse for something like this. The kids still thought it was haunted.

He cut the engine off abruptly, Bill jerking forward with the force of it and seat belt jerking against his chest. Bill coughed as he left his car, stumbling for a moment as he went to the entrance. The door creaked open under his touch, the wood splintering for a moment and threatening to embed in his fingers. There was darkness on the other side, only lit by the light he let in, and the light from the moon coming through the window.

A hand latched as his throat, pushing Bill back against the wall. The door went back into place, and there was darkness once more. His hand instinctively went to his gun, but there was nothing on his belt, he had discarded his weapons back in his car. They wouldn’t be willing to let him in without weapons.

“Who sent you?” A voice whispered, right against his ear. Bill’s nails scraped against the man’s hand, but it made no difference.

_ “Tell them Leo sent you.” The young woman had said. “They're only letting in people that have been personally recommended. If you don't say a name, they won't let you in. Get in, win Dipper in the auction, and get out.” _

“Leo.” Bill choked out. A thousand thoughts flittered through his head, instructions that he had to follow and other things that he was going to have to do. The hand on his throat loosened, until Bill could breathe freely again. 

“Auction’s downstairs. It’s starting in five minutes.” 

Any other day, he would have started a fight, he would have punched the alpha that dared stop him, but that wasn’t what was important right now. Yet just a couple feet behind them, leading downstairs, was Dipper, and Bill wouldn’t let him escape this time. 

He nodded slightly, and headed downstairs. It was quiet, the murmur of the few people who were gathered there. There was a small wooden stage, barely large enough for one person to stand on. It looked fragile, like it would collapse under any sort of pressure. 

“Welcome.” A voice called out. Whatever quiet murmur that the people had been whispering about came to an abrupt stop. There was a man standing to the side, and Bill took a step back as he realized that it was Leo holding the auctions.

“We have a very wide selection tonight, the first night of many. You all have been personally invited here tonight, to view our property. The bidding starts at one thousand dollars.” 

There was something in the background. Bill moved behind people, glancing behind Leo to the man sitting behind him. The man was sitting in a chair, only allowing people a glance at his face as the glow of his cigarette came near his face. 

Then everyone was watching as someone was brought out, a figure with chocolate hair and a frail body. Dipper didn’t look like himself, he looked like a phantom of himself, ribs showing and more bruises than could be counted. Bill pushed closer to the front.

“A good omega, extremely obedient.” Leo helped Dipper towards the stage, picking up the beta to place him on it. “He knows his place in life, and will follow any orders that are given to him. First one on the block tonight.”

Dipper’s shoulder was covered in a black bruise, which was also covered in attempted mate marks. Bill pushed down the irritated growl that attempted to leave his throat. Dipper was frail, a hunch to his shoulders that wasn’t there before.

“One thousand.” 

“Two thousand.”

Bill kept silent, glancing at the people. There was no point in speaking up now when the bidding was hot, not when Bill would come in at the last moment. It killed him inside to think of any of these people actually wanting to own Dipper.

“Ten thousand.” 

The bidding paused. Dipper swayed unsteadily on his feet, and Leo had to reach out an arm to steady the beta from falling. The overly sweet scent that radiated from Dipper was strong enough to penetrate the audience, but Bill could smell the scent of cinnamon and pine that Bill was addicted to.

“Eleven thousand.” Bill raised a hand. Dipper glanced up, his eyes slightly unfocused as he tried to make out the people in the audience. Bill didn’t step closer. 

“Twelve thousand.”

Bill didn’t glance at the other man, but raised his hand to bid again. For the first time, he had a thought to use the inheritance his mother had left him when she died, the money that he had refused to touch. Bill never would have anything else to spend it on.

“Twenty five thousand.”

The bidding stopped then with a final note from Bill. He breathed a sigh of relief as the bidding ended, and Dipper fell to his knees just as Bill stepped out of the darkness and into the light. Leo caught Dipper before he fell, while Bill refused to let himself move forward. He was going to get them both out of this alive. 

“Where can I pay?”

* * *

He hadn't thought to check the bottle of water when it was given to him. Whatever they had given him before had left him parched as though he wandered the desert, and Dipper took the water given to him without hesitation. It had tasted bitter on his tongue. 

“I want to go home.” Dipper mumbled, glancing up at the alpha who was talking. Was that Leo? He was so loud, and he looked as mean as he always did. 

His knees gave out and the floor rushed to meet him before arms wrapped around his stomach. They didn't feel right against his skin, the muscles too ropey, the skin too hot. Dipper groaned in protest as he was moved again, being passed on to someone else, someone with gentle hands who cradled him carefully. 

“...should wear off in an hour…but he might...come back for more…”

The roar of blood in his ears was too much for Dipper, it drowned out the rest of the world. He curled tighter into the warmth he was resting against, smelling the familiar spicy scent that seemed to envelope his whole body. There was the quiet whispers of voices trying to get his attention, but all Dipper did was bury his face closer to the source of the scent. 

“...likes you already...”

Of course he liked this scent. He knew this smell, almost as well as he knew the sound of his own voice. It was comforting, it was what he had longed after for so long. 

Then he was floating again, with strong arms holding him steady to make sure he wouldn't come crashing down to earth, and he was covered in something warm. Carefully, his fingers latched onto soft fabric that held the scent he had missed so much. Dipper whined as the arms placed him down, but settled easily. 

“Dipper, hold on.” 

He was holding on, wasn't he? His tongue poked out to lick his chapped lips, but his tongue was dry too. There was heat and leather underneath him, and Dipper’s eyes finally opened to see, but all he could make out were moving lights and the hum of music. 

“Hospital...look at me, Dipper...can you hear me?”

He had missed that voice. Dipper’s eyes latched onto a face, the face of a man that he had thought he would never see again, the man who haunted his dreams with whispered words that everything was going to be okay. With a small whimper, Dipper did the only thing he could manage, he reached out for his alpha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](oilux.tumblr.com) for more updates!


	17. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this as complete because the next chapter is literally just gonna be a bonus that's all smut. I have no regrets. You could not read the next chapter and it wouldn't make any difference in the ending of this fic.

Dipper spent a week in the hospital. He slept the first two days asleep, curled up on his side with his knees tucked against his chest. The doctors and nurses always urged him to lay on his back, but when they would come back he would be lying on his side once more.

“Sir, there’s no telling when he’ll wake up.” The nurse pressed a hand against his shoulder, but Bill immediately shrugged it off. She didn’t push it, leaving him be.

Bill wouldn’t have left his side for the world. Dipper’s skin was warm, it almost radiated heat. Bill constantly held his hand, comparing Dipper’s pale skin against his own. Dipper had lost weight, his skin was paler, and it seemed that almost every inch of him was covered in bruises. 

A large part of himself was screaming that he shouldn’t have ever let him go. Another small part of Bill was proud though, was so proud of his mate for being so brave and going through so much. 

His scent was gone. All Bill could smell when he pressed Dipper’s warm hand against his cheek was the antiseptic that was all around them. Blubs and Durland had come down only once to see them, staring in concern at Dipper.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Durland squeaked out, almost tripping over the words. Bill didn’t look at him.

“Durland, why don’t ya go wait in the hall? I’ll be right there.” Blubs ushered Durland towards the door, his face unusually somber. “Go get a snack from the vending machine.”

Blubs came close, but didn’t try to touch Bill, which he was thankful for. Durland did get a little too close to Dipper, and Bill felt a defensive growl leave his throat before he could stop it. Immediately, Blubs took a large step back, and Bill let some of the tension ease out of his shoulders. 

“I'll bring you something then.” Bulbs murmured. “We've told his family where he is.”

Bill grunted, the only sound he had made since he took the seat next to Dipper. The soft breaths of the beta were hardly noticeable, and Bill watched them like hawk in the off chance they would falter. The nurse's had said Dipper would wake up, but the question was when. It could be weeks. 

Before worry and anxiousness could truly settle in his stomach alongside with the guilt, and after Blubs had silently left a sandwich he probably got at the hospital cafeteria, Dipper’s eyes opened to slits, and Bill nearly cried in relief. Instead he leaned forward, reaching up to brush thick chocolate colored curls away from Dipper’s eyes. It had gotten so long since Bill had last seen him. 

“Dipper, can you hear me?” Bill’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Dipper’s eyes stared at him, almost vacant. After a long moment, Dipper shifted to lean against Bill’s hand, a soft sigh passing his lips. 

“Don't leave.” Dipper whispered. His voice cracked, almost painfully. Bill hit the call button for the nurse. “Hate it when you leave.”

“I'll never leave.” Bill whispered. The button for the nurse was pressed once more in a white knuckles grip. “You're in the hospital, you're going to be just fine.”

Dipper glanced away from Bill’s face to take in the environment, his eyes almost looked glassy. After a moment he looked at Bill once more, his hand struggling to reach up and touch Bill. 

“You smell good.” Dipper mumbled. 

The nurse rushed in then, a doctor not a foot behind her. Bill allowed himself to be pushed to the side as they examined Dipper, shining lights into his eyes and checking on IV bags. Bill wouldn’t let himself be pushed more than a couple feet away, still in Dipper’s line of sight.

“I’m right here.” Bill said when Dipper moved, almost looking frightened enough to bolt. The doctors were asking questions in rapid fire, barely giving Dipper time to answer one question before they were moving to the next.

“Do you know your name?”

“Do you know where you are?”

“How’s your pain level?”

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head to the side, avoiding as many touches as he could. Eventually, his eyes opened to slits, breathing coming shallow. His hands reached out for Bill, and the alpha was there in an instant to stand between the beta and the doctors, despite their protests.

“It’s not a dream?” Dipper’s voice was still a hoarse whisper. “Please tell me it’s not a dream.”

“It’s not a dream, Pine Tree.” Bill whispered. He reached up, cupping Dipper’s cheeks, feeling the warm skin underneath his fingers. “I’m right here, it’s real, you’re safe. Let these doctor’s look at you, okay?”

Dipper stared up at him with half lidded eyes, almost whining for a moment. Bill didn’t press, and the doctor’s didn’t move, and everything was held perfectly in peace before Dipper nodded and let the doctor’s closer. 

“Mister Pines, you’re going to be okay.”

* * *

Dipper didn’t really believe that it was real until the doctor’s were poking and prodding at him, and even then it still felt surreal. He normally woke up by now, with new company in his room or Leo by his side. Yet Bill wasn’t disappearing with that fond smile, and the doctor’s were pressing needles into his arms to give him fluids. 

The doctor’s had left him alone, taking Bill with them and Dipper was sure that he was going to wake up. Dipper curled up on his side, feeling almost numb inside, and didn’t move until the door opened and Bill was back.

“If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up.” Dipper murmured. Bill laughed lightly, and sat down near the bed. The alpha’s hands went to hold Dipper’s own, the skin to skin contact reassuring more than frightening. 

“Good thing it’s not a dream.” Bil brought their joined hands together and gently nuzzled the back of Dipper’s hand. Cautiously, the beta tugged on Bill’s hand, encouraging him to move onto the bed.

Bill moved carefully, lying on the edge of the bed until Dipper made noises of disapproval and the alpha came over to lie closer. Dipper was frailer than before, his bones jutting out more than Bill remembered, and he curled up easily against Bill’s chest. Hesitantly the alpha wrapped his arms around Dipper, and together they fell into blissful sleep together.

* * *

“Dipper?”

Bill was still asleep, his arms tucked protectively around the beta. Dipper slowly opened his eyes, almost hissing at the right light invading his senses. Long brown hair came into his vision, hazel eyes crinkled with worry staring down at him. 

“Mabel?” Dipper’s voice was still a croak, but not as rough as before. 

The alpha slept peacefully, arms tightening instinctively around Dipper when the beta tried to pull away. Dipper gave Bill a reassuring brush of his hair, and the alpha relaxed enough to let him go. Instantly, Dipper’s arms were tight around his twin sister. 

“What happened to you?” She didn't hold him as tightly, afraid it would hurt him more. Dipper gave a warble of noise that could be seen as a response. 

“I went undercover.” Dipper eventually mumbled out, voice muffled from being buried in her shoulder. Mabel gently patted his back, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough so he could feel the pressure. 

“You've been gone for over a month, we thought Bill…” Mabel paused and Dipper made a noise of discomfort. “It doesn't matter what we thought. You should have told us you were doing something like this.”

Dipper grumbled slightly, shaking his head and pulling back. Mabel almost gave a warning growl, wanting her brother to stay close so she could keep an eye on him. The hospital bed was already cramped, but Dipper pulled Mabel to lie on the other side of him, sandwiched between two alphas and the warmth that radiated from them. 

“Let's get some sleep.” Dipper mumbled. He didn't want to answer questions right now. Bill's arms came up to wrap around Dipper once more, eliciting a smile from the beta. 

“Dipper.” Mabel spoke and then paused, considering her words. “We missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Dipper murmured back, his breath soft against Mabel’s skin, Bill’s arms still firmly wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Bill had heard that omegas made nests, but it never seemed to occur to him that it was something that beta’s would do as well. Dipper had finally been discharged from the hospital nearly a week later. He had more bruises and aches than he could count, and Dipper had to be brought out to the car in a wheelchair, but he was smiling brighter than Bill had seen in a long time.

Bill had carried Dipper inside, despite the protests from the beta that he was ‘perfectly okay’ and could walk just fine, but Bill had insisted. As soon as Dipper was inside, Bill placed him on his feet, letting the beta stand on his own and cautious to catch the other so he wouldn’t fall. Dipper glanced around for a moment, staring at the living room, almost melancholy about it. Bill stood only a couple feet behind Dipper, ready to catch the beta the moment he seemed like he would fall. 

“I’m really okay.” Dipper said softly. That’s all he seemed to do now, was speak softly. It was so hesitant, as though he was afraid of speaking aloud. “Why don’t you sit down and rest for a little while?”

Bill frowned, but he was exhausted, he hadn’t gotten much sleep in the hospital. Sighing softly, he went and sat down on the edge of the couch, not once taking his eyes off of Dipper. As Bill leaned back to relax, Dipper came over and pressed a soft kiss against Bill’s forehead.

He could barely hear Dipper pittering around, sleep already trying to sink it’s claws into him. There was a small bit of silence at times, and at that Bill would open his eyes to see what Dipper was doing, trying not to make it obvious he wasn’t sleeping like he should be. All he would see was Dipper moving around, picking up pieces of clothing and wandering around with almost no purpose.

It was when he heard silence for a while that Bill grew concerned, heaving himself up from the couch to see where Dipper was. He found Dipper in the bedroom, with what seemed like every single pillow and blanket that Bill owned piled up. It wasn’t obvious what it was at first, the realization dawning on Bill’s tired mind as slowly as molasses. 

He wasn’t aware that beta’s made nests. It had seemed like such an omega thing to do, that Bill never would have thought of a beta doing that. Didn’t omega’s only make nests when they were near heat and didn’t have a mate? Or when they were in distress...oh. Bill paused in the doorway, his hand resting on the frame.

Should he say something? Dipper was curled up in the center of the nest, the blankets and pillows piled high enough to block any view beside that, small noises coming from him. From what Bill remembered reading, it was a great insult to intrude upon a nest, without the other’s explicit invitation. 

Carefully, Bill came forward, hesitation in every step, letting out a quiet trill of questioning. He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, be it a question over whether or not Dipper was okay or if he was allowed so close, all Bill did was stand close to the edge of the nest and make soothing noises.

Dipper’s eyes opened, looking up at Bill, fear flittering across his cheeks before he calmed down. Hesitantly, Bill reached his hand out, wondering if he should make first contact, but then Dipper was already reaching out for him, and gently tugging him into the nest.

It was just big enough for two, it Bill lying on his side and Dipper tucked against his chest. There was silence, and Bill already felt his eyes start to droop. He felt like he could finally rest with his mate in his arms.

“Your nest is so warm, Dipper.” Bill murmured, and he heard the rumbling purr come from Dipper’s chest. “Very well built.”

Dipper’s purr grew louder, and Bill almost chuckled as he ran his hands up and down Dipper’s back. Bill’s purr was quieter, but still there, coming to meet Dipper’s own and reassure Dipper that yes, he was finally safe. They wouldn’t be leaving the nest for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This will update every Friday!
> 
> Want to stay updated on this AU? Want to ask questions to the author herself? [Click here](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) to stay in the loop!


End file.
